


Memphis.

by LarryForGodSake



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Louis, Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Boss Harry, Bottom Louis, BoyxBoy, Car Sex, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Couch Sex, Cute Louis, Dirty Talk, Dominating Harry, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Harry Is Fucking Rude, Harry is a Tease, I'm Going to Hell, Innocent Louis, Jealous Louis, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Is Pure Angel, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Nervous Louis, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Sexting, Submissive Louis, Teasing, Top Harry, Twink Louis, Underage Louis, Virgin Louis, anguish, because He was Innocent And Pure, blowjob, larry smut, pinning, sex sex sex, so Much Of Sex, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryForGodSake/pseuds/LarryForGodSake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> "Harry Look Upto Louis And Stared At Him with Awed...</i><br/>Louis Is So Damn Virgin , Such a Pure Angel..</p><p> </p><p><i>And God... Harry Knows He's Going To Hell For This..</i> </p><p> </p><p>Where Louis Is Innocent Virgin Angel aka Harry's 17 Year Old part Time Secretary  And Harry Is Definitely Ready To Take That Innocence Off Him...x </p><p> </p><p>Or This Is Just Smut , Trust Me..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Louis Is 17 (Yes That's Illegal Bla Bla Bla... Shut up..) And Harry Is 24..xx

Louis sighed, as he typed away on his keyboard of the computer in front of him. His boss had assigned him for a very difficult task. He had to write 6,000 words of paper about some dumb ass topic, and he wanted nothing to do about it.

He had to go to tab, after tab, looking for a good website that he could get some information for my paper. Louis had to make them into his own words, and that's what he struggled wit the most. He was awful at transferring words, and making them his own. He was just awful at words them self.

Suddenly, the a small beeping noise came from the small speaker of the phone, and his boss' voice then sounded.

"Louis, fetch me my tea now." His boss ordered, Louis was not paying much attention, since he already knew what he was going to ask of Louis .

Sighing, Louis pressed the red button. "Yes, sir."

He made sure his paper was saved, so that it wouldn't mess up and un-save. His 1,000 words would be gone, after all that work. He arose from his seat, and wandered off into the cafe, where he could prepare Harry's coffee.

After pouring the coffee into the cup, and reaching over to grab one small cup of the cream, and poured it into the mug, Louis stirred it all up.

"Hey, Lou." A familiar voice rang through his ears.

"Ah, hey Perrie." He responded, sending a sweet smile towards Her .

"Coffee for Mr.Styles ?" She asked, glancing at the black mug. Louis' boss had his own special mug that he used. He wouldn't accept any other cup besides that certain, boring black mug. The first time Louis ever served him his coffee, he served with some white mug that he found, since he didn't notice the black one. His boss almost gave him a beating, and he made sure he never, ever made that mistake again.

"Of course... Gotta make sure the Drama Queen is satisfied." Louis replied to Perrie, taking an aggravated sigh, making sure the cream was completely mixed into the black coffee.

"Remember to make sure none of the coffee is on the outside of the mug." She reminded Louis.

Louis checked all around the outside of the mug, cleaning up whatever coffee had spilt on the mug. Afterwards, he placed the mug on the special plate. His boss had this weird thing about always having his cups set on a saucer. His tea was the same way. Every other day, he wanted coffee, the other days, he wanted tea.

His boss was incredibly picky about every single thing. If Louis did one thing wrong, he would suffer the consequences. Louis made sure everything was in check, before he exited the cafe, leaving Perrie behind while she made some tea full of sugar, and other sugary candy. That girl did not, in no way, need anymore sugar. She was always pumped up, and hyper.

Louis took the elevator up to the next floor, carefully holding onto the saucer, and onto the coffee mug. Once the elevator stopped, and the doors had opened, he walked out and down the hall ways, heading to his boss's personal, huge office. Louis stood in front of the brown, tall door with a name plate nailed into the wood. It read off as 'Harry Styles.' Looking at the name, Louis sighed.

It was just then, right after he knocked into his boss's door, when he remembered Harry's exact orders. Did Harry instruct him to get tea, or was it coffee? He couldn't remember.

Shit, he thought. He was silently hoping that he was right, and that he was instructed to get coffee, and not tea.

"Come in." Harry's deep voice called out. Louis obeyed, and twisted the door knob, letting himself in his boss's office.

"Good morning, sir." Louis greeted, closing the door behind him, while trying to balance the coffee at the same time.

"Morning, Tomlinson. Go ahead and set it on my desk." Harry ordered. His back was towards Louis, as he rapidly typed on his keyboard, in front of his computer.

Louis sighed, slowly walking towards his boss's desk, and gently sat the saucer on the wooden desk.

When Harry heard the glass touch his desk, his office chair turned around, and Louis was met with a very angry looking Harry. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the coffee mug in front of him. His fingers rapidly tapped against his desk, as he slowly looked up at Louis with glaring eyes.

"What the hell is this, Tomlinson ?" Harry asked, his voice was deep and gave Louis the chills.

"I-It's your coffee, s-sir." Louis shakily answered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"You do realize I had coffee yesterday, right? Did I ask for coffee?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow towards the Nervous boy.

"I'm starting to get the hint that you didn't." Louis replied, looking down at the floor.

"No, I didn't. And when the hell did people start putting coffee mugs on saucers? The saucers are for the tea, you brat." Harry growled, pointing at the mug.

"I-I thought you liked your coffee on the saucers?" Louis said, it coming out more as a question.

"What the hell? No, never and never will. You messed it all up, once again Tomlinson. Good going." Harry said, raising his hands up and giving the younger boy a sarcastic round of applause.

Louis sighed sadly, face palming his forehead. "I'm sorry, sir. I've been distracted lately. Is there anything I can do to make up for it?"

As soon as Louis asked this question, Harry's eyebrows went up, and he slouched back into his office chair and his arms crossed against his chest. He also was wearing that famous smirk, that made Louis shiver.

"I have quite a few things on my mind that you could do to make up for your god awful mistakes..." Harry trailed off.

"I'll do anything."

"Anything, eh?" His eyebrows raised even more, if possible. His smirk grew back, as he slowly pushed his chair away from the desk slightly, giving himself more room between the desk. "Go lock the door, shut the blinds."

Louis was confused, but he obeyed. He in no way wanted to get farther onto Harry's bad side, so yes, he was willing to do anything. The only reason why he was afraid, was because there was really no way of telling what was on Harry's mind.

Louis confusingly locked the door and shut the blinds, and turned back to the smirking Harry.

Louis stepped closer to Harry, slowly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Get on your knees right here." Harry ordered, pointing to the area right in front of him.

Louie's breath hitched when he finally realized what he wanted. Was that what he really wanted, or was he going to him do something else?

"Y-Yes sir." louis whispered, stepping closer to his boss, and slowly bending down to rest on his knees. He sat right in front of Harry. Harry now towered over the Shorter boy..

Harry's wiggled his finger in front of the Louis , signaling for the Shorter boy some come closer up towards him. louis obeyed, sitting up a little, following his finger. Harry's hand then went behind Louis neck, pulling him forward and crushed his lips onto his own. Louis was completely surprised by the sudden action, but soon was kissing back. The kiss was hard, and extremely sexual, and hot. Louis Is Just A 17 Year Old Guy And This Was Coming From Harry Who Is 24 Year Hottest Man.. Louis had actually never kissed anyone before, so this was his first. He had no idea what to do, but he followed Harry's lead and did his best.

After a minute or two, Harry pulled away from the hard kiss, raising an eyebrow towards the Louis that was still on his knees, sitting right between In His Boss's thighs. "You're not too bad."

"T-Thanks, I guess... Being that it was my first time." Louis whispered the last Line, hoping his boss didn't catch that. But his hopes flew to the ground when he saw Harry's surprised expression.

"That was your first kiss?"

Louis nodded to Harry's question, shamefully. His head was to the ground, not wanting to look at his boss.

"How Old Are You Louis " Harry Asked Softly.. 

Louis Hesitated Before Answering..   
"17.. Will Be Turning 18 Soon.." 

"Come here again then. I'll give you an appropriate kiss." Harry said after a moment. His eyebrows were furrowed, like always, and he was leaning forward, with his elbows on his knees, close to Louis .

Louis looked up, eyes widen. He had never expected this kind of behavior from his boss, so this was all surprising. Very surprising, and he didn't know what to think of it. But he obeyed, leaning in for another kiss.

Harry's hands tangled themselves into Louis's brown hair, lightly massaging Loui's head with his fingers. His other hand lightly touched Loui's cheek, slightly caressing it. Their lips haven't even touched yet, but Louis could already tell this kiss was going to be much softer and much more gentle than the other was.

Harry slowly leaned in, closer to Loui's lips, and his eyes glanced at Loui's lips and back up to his eyes multiple times, before finally pressing his lips gently onto the other's.

Louis felt stupid for thinking this, but he couldn't help it, but he could have sworn he felt those tingles, and sparks that everyone talks about. He felt them through his arms, lips and everywhere. He also felt those butterflies flying around in his stomach. All these feelings were oh so new to him, and he didn't know what to think about it. He was sure, after whatever the hell is going to happen that day, that there was no way in hell he wouldn't feel anything towards his boss. 

He was sure that he was going to develop some weird ass feelings for him, and all hell would break lose.

He knew he was gay, but never in hell did he think he would grow feelings for his fucking boss.

Harry's lips were so soft, and gentle against Loui's, and he couldn't get enough of it. The kiss was incredibly perfect, and soft and Louis loved it. This was the perfect kiss for him, and he was glad that Harry was actually being nice to him, and let him have an appropriate kiss for his first.

It was no make out, which Louis was glad about, but it ended way too soon.Harry pulled away, with a straight face.

"Was that better?" He asked, leaning back into his chair, and Louis sat down on his legs again.

Louis rapidly nodded, "It was, thanks." He replied awkwardly. Harry nodded in response.

"Oi, you want to make up for your mistakes right? I hope you figured out what I want you to do, since you're on your knees and right between my legs, eh?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

Louis blushed, averting his eyes away from his boss's. "I-I think so..."

"I want you to suck me off. If it wasn't obvious enough for you. Since that was your first kiss, I'm assuming you've never done anything sexual. I hope you somewhat know how to this." Harry said, sighing. He looked incredibly bored, making Louis feel shy and awkward.

"I think I know how to." Louis whispered in response.

After a moment of silence, Harry sighed loudly, annoyed and impatiently. "Well? Get busy." He ordered, resting back into his seat.

Louis' eyes wandered to his boss's black slacks. He bit lip, out of habit when he was nervous.

Am I supposed to feel him up, or get right to it? Wasn't he supposed to be hard to be able to have a job? Louis thought to himself. He was incredibly nervous of the next step.

"Here, let me help you." Harry muttered. He grabbed Louis's right wrist and put it straight onto his own area. Louis began to get hot, and flustered at this. He wasn't expecting that to happen at all. "You can rub now." Harry muttered.

Louis bit his lip once again, slowly starting to palm his boss's crotch. He glanced up at Harry while he was doing this, looking for some kind of pleasurable expression, but it was nothing, nothing at all. He looked like the usual bored self. His expression was completely straight, and it made Louie's self esteem go down, definitely. He wanted a good expression from his boss, so he decided to speed up his game. He began to palm Harry more, trying to get some expression from him, other than his damn annoying bored look. He couldn't stand that look.

Harry then put both hands on his area, feeling it slowly becoming hard, which was a sign that he was surely doing something right. But he still wasn't getting any type of new expression from his boss which aggravated him to the max.

Louis' thumb began to gently massage Harry's inner thigh, trying to give him some more pleasure. But he damn expression never did change. He even had the decency to yawn, and rub his face, looking tired.

louis sighed. "Fuck it." And his hands quickly went to Harry's belt, trying his best to unbuckle it successfully and quickly. Harry's expression finally changed, and it changed to surprised. Like he was surprised that Louis finally moved up his game on his own without being told to.

Once Louis finally unbuckled Harry's belt, he began to work on the button and zipper. "Getting a little ahead of ourselves, are we now?" Hary said amusingly. Louis knew that, that statement was directed straight to him.

"Well, this is what you asked for, was it not?" Louis replied smugly, then his hands finally made contact with his boss' length. Louis was relieved when he saw Harry's eyebrows raise, and his mouth just barely opened.

Finally, an expression that wasn't boredom. Louis thought to himself.

Louis started off slowly pumping his boss. He hoped that this was the right way to start off. He didn't know if he was supposed to go straight and quick, but he felt like it was better to start off slow and slightly tease the man. He felt like he was doing the right then when he saw Harry bite his bottom lip tightly, and his hands were tightly gripping onto the arm rests of his office chair, his knuckles were turning an odd white color, he was gripping so tightly.

"Stop going so slowly." The words were difficult to get out his mouth, trying not have his voice crack or a moan come out. Louis was thankful that it was successful.

Louis felt like he was becoming to be in charge now, since he was the one who had control over his boss's feeling at the movement, so for once in his life time, he didn't obey his boss. He continued to go slow, if not slower. He liked to see his boss slowly start to squirm in his chair, and his eyes start to flutter shut.

After many moments, Louis thought he's teased enough, and he finally leaned closer to Harry's length, and he let his tongue just barely touch his boss's length. It was a weird feeling for Louis. He's never done anything of this sort before, so the feeling was foreign, even though it was just skin.

"Lou come on, stop the damn t-teasing." Harry said, quietly cursing to himself when his voice cracked.

Louis ignored him, still testing everything out. His tongue touched the length once more, but it stayed there longer. Louis couldn't help but actually start to like the feeling, and soon enough, his lips covered around the tip of his boss, cheeks hallowed.

louis heard Harry sigh in pleasure as Louis began to slowly bob his head up and down. Louis felt Harry's hands slowly wander into his hair again, and he started to slowly, and gently push Louis' head up and down, helping him gain a steady pace.

It made Louis felt like was doing a good job when he heard Harry's start to pant, and began to squirm again. Louis put his hand on Harry's length again, following his bobs, up and down.

"You have the mouth of a god, Tomlinson" Louis heard Harry whisper, and he could faintly hear him let out a small moan. Harry's compliment made Louis self esteem go to ceiling this time, unlike last time when it went dropped to the floor.

Louis began to taste small bits of an odd tasting substance, and he knew exactly what that was. Pre come. He's never tasted anything like it before, and he couldn't say that the taste was good. It wasn't gag worthy, but it wasn't amazing. Very bitter tasting, and slimy. Louis couldn't help but slightly wrinkle up his nose at the new taste.

It was definitely starting to become difficult to breathe for Louis, and he repeatedly have to keep reminding himself to breathe out his nose.

"Fuck, L-lou.., Be ready." Was all Harry said to warn poor Louis of what was coming next. There was suddenly a mouth full of that same substance from before, leaving Louis gasping and choking for air, since he was no way in hell prepared for it.

Harry's back arched in his chair, and he began to moan loudly. His eyes were squeezed tightly, and the grip on Loui's hair became tighter. He was moaning out Louis name, as the brunette finished him off.

Louis pulled back, gasping. His eyes were widen, and his hands were shaking. You could easily take one look at His Boss, and instantly tell that he actually loved it, though he would never admit it.

Harry was a panting mess, and his forehead was sweaty, and his Curly hair was sticking to his forehead. "Holy shit, Tomlinson" He muttered, wiping off his forehead. 

He quickly put himself back into his pants, and get situated. He glanced at the gasping Louis and smirked.

He took a tissue from his desk, and leaned down to the Louis and gently wiped off his mouth, and threw the tissue into the bin. "By the way, your mistake was long forgotten."

Louis' eyes slightly widen as he glanced back at his boss. He felt his lips slightly twitch into a type of smile. "T-Thank you sir."

"But, as you may know, you have made quite a few mistakes in the past that I have not forgotten. How about you come over to my place tonight and we can work on that, eh?" Harry muttered, as he leaned down closer to Louis who was sitting on the floor still.

Louis felt his face heat up, but he also felt his head nodding. "Y-Yes sir." He found him self saying, making Harry smirk.

"Good boy. Now, go get me some tea. And make sure it's not coffee this time." Harry ordered, waving off Louis, as he turned back to his computer, working on his task that he was working on before..

Louis nodded, though Harry couldn't see him, and Louis smirked. He made sure he got his boss another mug of coffee, just so he would have another mistake to be forgotten about.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two days since whole "wrong drink" incident, Louis thought it would gonna change Harry's behavior towards him, But nothing changed. 

Harry still being pain in ass, Tho he stares Louis way too much now , But he acts like nothing happened..Or may be it was nothing to Harry..? To say Louis is little Heartbroken is an understatement.

 

"I want tomorrow's meeting all fucking Perfect and YOU better... Hey, Tomlinson... you listening?" Harry crossed his arms, his head lifting and his eyes narrowing in an intimidating motion.

"Huh? Oh! Y-yeah Sir-- Har-Mr.Styles! " Louis laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

Harry slowly turned his head to see what distracted the Louis from his orders. His eyes caught sight of Liam and Zayn, hands roaming each other mindlessly as their lips met.

'What the hell is happening in MY Company' he thought..

He snapped his head back to stare at a very uncomfortable Louis...

"Tsk. You're such a virgin." he shook his head.

"W-hat! Sirr!." Louis gasped, his cheeks brightly flushed.

"Don't peep at people like that."

"I didn't! T-they just caught my attention."

"Still a virgin." Harry muttered, eyes rolling.

Whole scene from friday came striking his mind..  
Spinning around and covering his face, trying to walk away.

Harry's hand shot out, grabbing Louis' wrist and bringing him to an abrubt stop. Louis eyes widened and he tried to speak but Harry prevented him from doing so, pressing him back into his is desk..

Harry's hand gripped the base of Louis' neck, his leg slipping between Loui's own. He was silent, too scared to move or speak as His Boss's hands moved up his neck and his face pressed closer. Harry's hand moved to take hold of Loui's jaw and he pulled him forward and slightly down, their noses brushing in the prosess.

"Stop being such a little virgin, Tomlinson." Harry breathed before slightly straightening to press his mouth against Louis'.

His lips were soft and gentle yet harsh in some way. Louis wanted to faint, _what the hell was happening? His eyelids fell closed, sparks erupting behind them and his mind completely going blank. Harry's lips moved slightly so he could bite down on Loui's lip and tug at it before pressing one final kiss against the Poor Guy's mouth and letting go._

_"I might be tempted to change that if you keep blushing like that." Harry whispered softly in Loui's ear._

_Harry released the boy and walked away as if nothing happened. Louis hand shot to his Mouth. He blinked, not sure if it was a dream, but the tingling feeling on his lips was prove that it in fact did happen._

_First that punishment blowie and now Harry is throwing him around kissing._

_He groaned and returned to his cabin_

_What the hell Harry making him feel with just a kiss? His first no less! With Harry...Oh, God no. He was so embarressed._

_His cheeks burned.. taking a shaky breath. He tried to calm himself, it was just a kiss... A hot kiss from Mr.Styles... Louis shivered, shaking his head and trying to get up. His legs wobbled slightly for some reason and he had to steady himself. This was indeed a very awkward situation. What was he going to do now?_

_//_

_"Oh, God." Louis groaned.. throwing his head back on his chair as he closed his laptop.. He glanced at the clock.._

_7:30 PM.. Great.  
He was so lost that he crossed his off timings.._

_He shifted, his legs pressed together trying to get the bloody feeling away. He threw his tie away.. with angry huff, his mind was swimming with the afternoon's events and Harry's last words to him._

__"I might be tempted to change that if you keep blushing like that." _Louis wiped his swear with his hand.., one hand slipping in between his legs to try and calm his body down, It only made it worse.__ _

___He bit his lip, taking hold of his hard member and giving it an experimental tug. He groaned and a image of Curly Hair and Green stormy eyes flashed in his mind. Why did he think of Harry now?_ _ _

___"This is interesting." He heard a voice and which snapped him out._ _ _

___He heard the door closed and footsteps coming closer.. He shoot his eyes open...  
He stood up in horror.._ _ _

___And Harry leaned over him, arms on both sides of Louis shoulders, Placing behind louis on desk._ _ _

___"I didn't think I'd cause you THIS In Office Hours..." He chuckled._ _ _

___Harry's eyes are wide, narrowed in a lust filled way, his mouth slightly open and his eye brows pulled into a small frown. Louis squirmed beneath him, wanting to pull him closer but still very much too shy and confused._ _ _

___"I--Mr.Syles..." Louis murmered eyes focusing on the face above him._ _ _

___"Louis."_ _ _

___He swooped down, lips catching Loui's in a soft kiss before increasing their tempo. Louis gasped softly. Still not habituation Of harry's lips on his.._ _ _

___"Breath through your nose, damn kid." Harry muttered._ _ _

___Louis obeyed with a blush. Harry let his tongue slipped inside Louis mouth, stroking all it had to offer. harry moaned into Louis' mouth, hands moving to grip Louis' shoulders. He feel the thin material of a T-shirt. Harry pressed closer, one hand slowly slipping beneath the Shirt._ _ _

___"Mr.Styles!" Louis cried out, his hips giving a soft jerk._ _ _

___"So hard." Harry murmured._ _ _

___"Sirr-Mr.. Mr.Sty---!" Louis whined._ _ _

___"Did I do this?" Harry moved his hand back up slipping under Loui's shirt.. pinching and rubbing Louis' nipple._ _ _

___"Y-yeah." Louis lifted his arms and placed on Harry's waist._ _ _

___"Will you let me take care of it?" He asked while grinding their hips together._ _ _

___"Ehh!?" Louis flushed, quite surprised._ _ _

___"Do you want me to be your first, Louis?" Harry said, straddling loui's waist Now._ _ _

___Louis blushed.. and harry backed off.._ _ _

___Louis Stared Him With Lust And Pled.._ _ _

___Harry Smirked..  
 _"Such a virgin "_ He murmured and went out of doors.._ _ _

___Louis stood there, trying to processed what the fuck just happened.._ _ _

____WHO THE FUCK HARRY STYLES THINK HE IS?_ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

Louis was washing Harry's mug when he hears someone enter the small office kitchen. That someone stands right behind him and he hears them take in a deep breath. He is about to tell him or her to back off, when he feels them press in closer.Louis shivers, He looks over his shoulder, of course it is Mr.Asshole Styles “Mr.Styles.. What--do you need anything "?

Harry didn't replied.. Instead he pushes his hips against Loui's ass as he reaches forward to grab a mug from the Louie's Hand. Everything seems to stand still for a moment, and Louis grabs the edge of the worktop.

They hear a noise just outside of the kitchen, Harry moves back, trailing his hand over Louis' side, and sliding it across his arse as he steps sideways and away. Louis lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he feels his face heat up and his cock hardens. When he glances at Harry he can see the Mr.Bastard smirking, Louis grabs the mug and stalks out of the kitchen with an Annoyed huff.

Did that really just happen AGAIN ? What the hell Even ? Do Harry wants him Or Not? Why He Keep doing This? He has been an absolute bastard for weeks.. Teased him for being virgin.. Is that what Harry Want? To insult and humiliate him all the time ..?

Doubt settles in his mind.. Louis decides to ignore it and move on as if nothing happened.

 

Louis shifts in his desk chair after he comes back to his office. A tingle shoots up his spine, and he feels his already overheated face flush, fuck ! He needs to focus. 

 

Zayn entered Into His Cabin Asking About Some paperwork but instead he looks at him funny, “Are you all right therr? You look a bit... overheated.”

He thanks all the deities he can think of that Zayn is as human as he is. “I am fine...Just a bit hot. I’ll go crank up the airco.” He Smiled.

 

//

 

That whole evening Harry keeps his distance and flirts heavily with Kendall from accounting, It reaffirms Louis’ belief that He mean shit to Harry..

He sighs and tells himself to get on with it... He tried To Ignore Harry's bitchness but Harry is an evasive bastard.

He and Kendall leave together before eight and that smarts.

Like, _Wow_ This morning Harry was all over him, and now he is fucking Around..

That..that stupid...rude Frog. Ugh, green was probably not a good colour on him.

Most people have already left. He says goodbye to Perrie and goes to the Washroom.. After washing his hands and face, he walks into Harry's office But Quickly remembered that Harry already left.. GREAT.

He stands in front of the Big window Of Harry's Office checking out his appearance...

Gosh! He look like a shit.

He hears the office door open and he spins around in time to see Harry closing the door and locking it..

He Looks Upset,   
But then again.. When even Harr looks happy..?

Louis looks at him. “When did you get back?” he asks stupidly, As if Harry is his potential boyfriend.

Harry keep silent as he stalks forward and into Louis personal space..

No. _Not Again!_

He pushes Louis against the wall and boxes him in with his hands and body.

Harry kisses him hard, almost violently, biting at his lips and pushing his hips into Louis’s Crouch.

louis groans into the Harry's Lips but shocks himself out of it. He manages to push Harry away. “What are you _doing_ Mr.Styles ?”

_“Shut up,”_ Harry growls and his eyes flare red.

Louis feels like Harry's voice is directly linked to his own dick; It jumps to attention But he kept still.. Didn't kissed Harry back in fact, He pushes against Harry’s chest.

“What changed?” Harry looks... _Hurt?_ Ha! The Irony.

Louis looked at him. “You are always flirting with Other People Mr.Styles.. constantly challenging My Dignity... Treating me like a kid.. Moreover treats me like a ahit.. I have had enough Mr.Styles..”

With that Louis walked out of the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

These four days has been pure shit for Louis, Harry stopped giving him sexual torture.. Louis didn't know if he should be relieved or upset over It.

When Louis tried to made small talks he dismissed him with a 'Yes / No / Okey' without even looking at him straight for once.

Louis was laughing about something with Eleanor , Perrie's assistant , When Harry caught his sight, That was the only moment in these 4 days Harry H  
Had paid attention to him..

Louis even tried to get him talk to him, By fetching him tea instead of coffee when he clearly asked for coffee,  
But Harry didn't said a word.

He just left the drink untouched,  
Fidn't even asked for another drink., not from Louis at least..

 

Harry was busy marking up and arranging Documents for an Important meeting when there was a knock on his Office door.

He closed his eyes for a moment before mentally groaning in frustration.

'Maybe if I don't say anything, they'll go away...' He Thought

Another knock on the door brought out a loud groan from His mouth, taking long strides toward the door. He swung it open to reveal a Nervous Louis. He looked Up at Harry with widened Blue eyes.

"What the fuck could you want Louis When I Have already warned everyone to NOT Disturb me.."Harry growled, fighting the urge to either bang Louis head up against the door, or his own head.

"I- uh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know you were still busy.. I'll just go - I'm sorry." He shakily said, and Harry did notice how his fingers were shaking. He had a feeling he wasn't just shaking from Harry intense, aggressive behavior.

He started to walk away, and Harry watched him as he walked from His door as Harry leaned against the door frame. He almost went to shut the door and continue with getting On With Work but His damn mouth spoke before he could act upon that thought. "Wait.., Tomlinson." Louis' feet quickly stopped, and he turned around with wide eyes.  
Harry motioned him over with a beckoning finger, he was quick to jog back Harry. 

_So submissive_

He wandered in with wide eyes, looking At Harry. He folded his hands together, attempting to calm them down. Harry shut the door once he entered, rolling His eyes when Louis jumped.

"Okay, Louis, You're here now, What do you want?" He asked, leaning against the closed door, folding His ankles.

He rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "It's embarrassing."

"Then spit it out. I don't have all night for this shit." Harry spat, narrowing His Eyes in his direction.

"I'm scared of rain storms, okay!" He said it quickly, but Harry caught it all. Harry glanced out his office window, seeing it was in fact pouring down rain, and every few seconds a bolt of lightening would light up His dimly lit room.

"What did you expect me to do? I can't exactly kill it ,if that's what you were thinking."

"No! Not that, I- I just -" he fumbled around with his White shirt, that fit him a bit too big, sliding off one of his shoulders to reveal one sun kissed colored shoulder. "I was wondering... I-If I could possibly go with you.. I mean.... In your car .? I mean can you..Umm.. Give me ride to my flat.. Maybe?"

Harry gritted His teeth together, running a hand through His hair. "Why didn't you just go to Niall ,or even your _girlfriend?"_

"Niall already left an hour ago with Perrie, and Eleanor..uh, she went to..Umm with a guy ... And she's not my girlfriend!" Louis replied, averting his eyes from Harry.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him before rolling His eyes. He placed His forehead in the palm of This hand before groaning. " _Fine.._ Take the Key from bowl from the table and start the car, I'm coming , and if you made mess In my Car, I _will_ decapitate you without hesitation" His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped from Harry's threat but nodded.

He grabbed the keys and went out.

 

"C-Could you close the Window?" Harry heard his shaky voice ask from across the Passenger Seat.

Resisting the urge to throw himself at Louis ,Harry obliged and quickly locked the windows. The rain was hitting the glass hard, giving Harry a peaceful sound of the storm.

Harry didn't glanced at Louis once but can feel Louis getting panicked everything lighting strikes. With that, he pulled the car out of office parking until the the road was nearly completely empty and dark.. Every once and a while it would brighten up when lightening struck.

"Thanks." Louis thanked Him, Pulling his legs up to seat and putting his arms around them,   
Looking out of window..

'It's gonna be lonnnnnng night..' Harry thought.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive was full of lightning sounds, rainwater hitting the glass of window and awkward but calm breathing. 

Harry turned the radio in order to make the atmosphere less awkward,   
_Avril's When you are gone_ was playing, which made him sad for no particular reason and he almost regretted turning it on but didn't bothered turning it off.

He finally stops in front of Louis' apartment.

And next song on radio, Rihanna's Complicated starts playing in background. 

 

_You're not easy to love_  
You're not easy to love, no  
You're not easy to love  
You're not easy to love, no 

 

"Mr.Styles I think you should wait inside for sometime.. I mean.. I.. It's not safe to...umm.. Alone... It's --"

_Why is everything with you so complicated_

"I'll be fine Tomlinson..I'm not a kid like you, you go inside it's getting late " Harry Retorts Without Looking At Louis..

_Why do you make it hard to love you  
Oh I hate it _

"Please Mr.Sty---"

"Louis Please Liste--"

_Cause if you really wanna be alone  
_

"I'm Gonna Be Worried Whole Night   
.." Louis Whispered Way Too Softly.

_I will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried_  
But everything with you is so complicated  
Oh why. 

Harry turned the Radio off and Louis kinda wanted Harry to listen the next paragraph of the song. 

Harry just stared at him and slight.. "okey.."

 

"You live alone? " Harry asked while looking around.

"Umm? No..I....Niall.. I live with Niall" louis informed nervously..   
 _God_.. Why Harry Styles makes him so nervous all the damn time..

"You are Niall's roommate? Why didn't you told me "Harry asked in shock and jealousy while crossing the living room.

"You never asked.. " Louis sassed

"Mm.." Harry hummed while following Louis into Bedroom...

"Can I get you something? Tea ? coffee..? Beer?" Louis asked trying to slow down his racing heartbeat.

"Just water, Please.." And you on your knees...

 

When louis Came back with a glass of water he found Harry sitting awkwardly on at edge of the bed..

Why the fuck Louis lead Harry to his bedroom? Oh Yea! Because he has fucking lost his mind and Harry followed him like a baby duck without questioning anything..

Harry placed the glass on the side and looked up to Louis.

'Thankyou so much Louis., I should be get going" He said but didn't made any move..

"No.. Mr.Styles.. I.. Its still raining , you.. _Please_... Niall is not here tonight.. And I'm.. I wanted to say..I mean..." Louis flushed..

As Harry was about to say something Louis gathered up all his courage , then leaned in and sweetly kissed the Harry... He caressed Harry'cheek, his eyes closed.

 

Harry' eyes remained open and wide.   
His face was flushed pure red, and he wasn't at all sure of what to do. His lips soon parted with louis', the two of them merely looking into each other's eyes. The kiss was over almost as soon as it began, and _Harry was anythng but satisfied_. He hadn't expected the kiss, but something inside of him told him he wanted more. He placed his hands on either side of Louie's face, practically crushing their lips together.

Louis wrapped his arms tightly around Harry' waist, leaning him back onto the bed. Louis opened his mouth slightly to deepen the kiss, causing Harry to slide his tongue into the His' mouth.

Harry shoot his eyes open and pushed Louis away.. "louis listen.. I think we--" but Louis didn't let him finish.. Instead climed into Harry's lap.. And slipped his tongue into mouth... A stifled moan escaped Harry.. and his eyes squeezed shut. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, grinding their hips together.

Harry had to pull back from the kiss at this, letting out a soft moan as he did so. Louis then began to kiss Harry' jawline , Something he was wishing to do since the day he was interviewed by Harry.

Louis soon become impatient and began to unbutton Harry's shirt. Harry had eventually moved his head to Louis' neck, placing light kisses along the side of it.

" _Harry_..." Louis breathed out, for the first Time In Life he called Harry by his name.. Reaching up to curl his fingers in the Harry's hair. "Oh, you like that, Louis?" Harry inquired with a smirk. All Louis could do was bite his lip and nod in response. 

Harry went back to Louis' neck, gently sucking on it, leaving little marks while he removed the Harry's shirt completely Off... 

Louis had never experienced any Kind sexual encounters before, apart from whatever had happened with Harry, and with the feeling of Harry's lips and Moans , it made him go crazy.

Harry bucked his hips upwards, causing them to grind hard against Louis.   
Louis moaned against Harry's neck, causing a slight vibration, and a stifled moan was forced out of the Harry.. This entire process went on for a while, until the two of them were almost close to release. They stared at each other, panting heavily, faces flushed.

   
"Mr.Styles...please, I...I need you..." Louis practically whispered, his fingers again finding their way into Harry's hair. The elder man stared down at lou while longer.. Deciding If he should go for it or not.., then leaned in and roughly kissed Louis.. shrugging off his shirt in the process. Removing it and tossing it to the floor.. worked his tongue deeper into Louis' mouth, earning a pleased moan from the angel.

At that point, Louis decided that Harry had been teased enough, and was ready to get things started. He dared and pulled off Harry's pants and boxers. Slowly, though. Almost teasingly.

 "Please, Louis.. you are virgin..You need to he sure abo--..."Harry tired stopping again but Louis whined, and Harry found himself smiling.

 

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry" Harry replied, then got serious as he added, "Okey Louis , lets get you open enough baby.. I'm gonna fuck you with my fingers first..It would going to get you losen and then gonna fuck you deep and slow.. Gonna feel your every part... It would going to hurt baby but it will going to get better and better.. and then you will be taking my cock like a good little slut.. Okey ?"

 

Harry had been talking as if what he just said was a normal everyday conversation between people.

 

Louis bit his lip as he thought, his eyes moving down to Harry's hard cock, which was pressing against the fabric of his Own Jeans stared for a long while, then shook his head, coming back to reality.

"I'm ready..I'm ready Mr.Styles.. Opened enough.. Promise.. Fingured myself this morning.. I...Want you.. Right now.. Please Harry"

Harry raised eyebrows at that. 

"Louis who.. I mean.. When you.. You know.. " Harry sight   
"Never mind.."

Louis made quick work of undoing and pulling down the his Jeans and boxers, then sucked in a breath, nodding his head. "You Mr.Styles.. I was thinking about you.. Always you..Just go ahead..." 

Harry nodded with a smile, reaching beside the bed and pulling out a bottle of lube. He glanced up at Louis.. who had been staring at the ceiling the entire time.

 "You sure you're ready for this, Lou...?" he asked, and the Louis looked down again.

"Y-Yes, Mr.Styles..I'm ready." Harry nodded again, sitting back on his knees and opening the top to the bottle.

   
As Louis watched Harry begin to slick himself up, his eyes widened at the sight before him. He hadn't taken the time to fully examine the size of Harry's cock until now. It had been larger than he Had Expected , Tho he had given Harry a blow job.. But it was in haze and nervousness.. And _now_ when Harry began to line up his cock with Louis' entrance, he panicked.

   
"Harry..! wait, I changed my mind!" Louis exclaimed, louder than he had intended to.

Harry froze, looking up at Louis worry painted across his face.

"What's wrong Baby...?" he asked

And Louis looked away. 

"I..I think I'd rather be prepared first..."Louis said quietly, shifting somewhat uncomfortably. 

Harry released the breath. 

Harry frowned slightly, placing his thumb and index finger under the Louis's chin, gently pulling his head back over so he could look into his eyes. He saw fear and nervousness (and just the slightest glint of impatience), which he understood.

Harry knew he was big, and was honestly relieved when he was stopped.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon Louis' lips before moving out of his dominant position and onto his knees.

"This should work okay..." Harry muttered to himself, getting comfortable between the Louis' legs. "H-Harry?" Louis stuttered, face flushed once again. "What are you—?" 

"Hush, lou, it'll be okay," Harry interrupted, a smirk forming on his lips... And Louis don't know what was coming..

"Mr.Styles gonna make you feel good, okay?"

He got even turned on by Harry's sudden look of utter dominance, Harry has always been dominating but right now, it was something louis can't explain.   
Louis nodded, his gaze moving back up to the ceiling once more.

Harry places his hands on the Louie's inner thighs, spreading his legs apart further.   
Then, continuing to hold Louis' legs apart, he pressed his tongue against the Louis pink virgin entrance.

Louis gasped slightly as he felt harry's tongue plunge deep into him, flicking it around a bit.

_"Harry."_ Louis breathed out, the sensation of the Harry's tongue deep inside him beginning to overwhelm him.

Louis was so lost in his jumbled thoughts that he just barely noticed Harry's tongue working as deep as it could, just barely grazing his prostate.

Louis bit down hard on his bottom lip, feeling as though we was going to come right then and there.

He glanced down at Harry.. beautiful, beautiful Harry, whose eyes were closed as he focused on tongue-fucking the Louis above him. 

"Harry!!" louis cried out, bucking his hips forward. Harry's tongue had finally come in direct contact with his prostate.

Louis had never felt so much pleasure at one time and, oh, God, did it feel amazing.

Louis had felt Harry's tongue slide out of him, and he let out a needy little whimper, earning a chuckle out of the Harry..

"You're a needy little bitch, aren't you, Baby...?" Harry asked, sending a chill down Louis' spine and making him shudder.

Harry look upto Louis..  
Louis is such a pure angel..  
 _God_... He is going to hell for this..

 

Without a second thought Harry lowered his hand to Loui’s round ass, and started inserting the finger that was into his hole.

Louis groaned at the sudden intrusion, but when the finger was all the way in and started circling, the pain immediately turned to pleasure.

When Louis started making the pleasured noises, Harry inserted a second finger, starting to scissor him slowly.

Once Louis was used to that also, a third finger was slid in alongside the other two.   
Louis was a moaning mess yet again as Harry pumped his fingers in and out.. And without any warning Louis came with just Harry's figures..

Harry stared at him in awed..  
Louis is so damn virgin..

Harry couldn't helped but gave himself few lazy strokes on the sight 

Louis took few moments to calm down and got up..   
He sat by Harry's legs, his eyes glancing between Harry's hand and back to Louis eyes.

"Put your hand on it." Harry ordered, moving His hand away when Louis took its place.

His hand had the softest grip on Harry's cock, and not moving. He looked extremely hesitant, wondering if that's what Harry really wanted him to do.

He nodded towards him, "Move your hand now."

He shyly nodded before slowly starting to move his hand.   
His face was a bright red color, and to put it bluntly, he looked cute.

He looked at Harry questionably, silently asking if he was doing it okay.

Louis smirked as Harry's hips bucked when he sped up a bit.   
Harry laid my arms on my forehead, panting. "A-Ah. You've improved since last time Tomlinson.."

Harry felt his thumb rub across the head of His cock as Louis pumped, sending Harry hips in a frantic thrust.

Harry bit His lip, attempting to keep all noises in His mouth. But even glancing at Louis made Him want to just scream out in pleasure.

The way Louis' Hips were parted as he stared at his hands doing the job. Harry knew If he kept this up, He wouldn't last long.

"Sh-Shit, Louis. Stop and get on your back." harry breathed out, exhaling loudly when he backed off. He did as Harry told him, resting on his back, watching every movement of Louis.

Sitting up, Harry straddled him and pushed His hands up into Louis Chest.

He could instantly feel Louis body arch towards His hands, begging for more touch.

Smirking smugly, He flicked Louis' nipple with the tip of His index finger and watching in content when Louis gasped. "Nnng- Harry.. more."

Leaning down, Harry touched the bud with the tip of His tongue and rolled it around.   
Louis moaned loudly, running a hand through Harry's hair.

Harry gently took the bud between This teeth and tugged it, enjoying Louis moaning reactions.

He quickly switched to his other bud, getting it equally as hard. Running His hands on sides, and rubbing circles into his protruding hips. Harry leaned in closer to his ear, and nibbled on his lobe.

"I think you're ready for me, lou. Don't you?" Louis could only offer another needy whimper as a reply, causing Harry to smirk as he climbed back onto the bed, regaining his dominant position.

Harry used his arms to prop himself up, and soon after, slid the tip of his cock into Louis..Louis let out a stifled moan, wiggling his hips to encourage harry to slide in deeper; Which was exactly what he did..

"God, Lou.. so fucking tight," Harry groaned, and Louis let out a small whine. They both had to take a while to adjust, Louis occasionally clenching around Harry and making him moan. "Harry...You can move, I'll be fine." harry panted out, flashing the Harry a small smile.

Harry nodded once, and began to slowly rock his hips.

Louis was moaning now, probably louder than he had intended to. This only caused Harry to go faster, and soon enough, the two of them were moaning in unison with each jut of harry's hips. "You're amazing, Lou.. oh God," Harry said in between moans.

Louis wanted so badly to respond, but all that came out was incoherent babbling and loud moaning.   
It wasn't like he'd be any good at dirty talk anyway.

"Ha-Harry ." Louis moaned, glad to be able to finally say something. "H-Harder...Please..."

Harry looked surprised, and slowed the pace of his thrusts a bit.

"Lou Baby... are...Are you sure...? I don't want to hurt y—-“ " 

"Damn it, Harry, just...Shut up and fuck me harder!" Louis interrupted, both he and Harry surprised by the louis choice of words.

"Louis, did you really just—” 

"Yes, Harry, I Did.. _Now_ just get on with it."

Harry nodded, pulling out of Louis almost completely and then pushing back in with a hard thrust, making Louis cry out.

"Lou a-are you okay...?" Harry asked, a truly worried tone in his voice.

"I-I'm fine, Harry...Just keep doing that..." louis replied.

Harry exhaled sharply, and began thrusting harder, making Louis cry out in pleasure.

“Wanted this for so long, lou, you don’t even know.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

“I-I’ve w-wanted this t-too, Harry …” Harry replied, arching slightly off the bed.

Harry found himself staring down at Louis, caressing his cheeks, telling him how great he was doing, telling him how beautiful he was.

When Louis found the strength to sit up, he grabbed Harry’s shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The two moaned against each other’s lips, fingers gripping at and curling in hair.

The kiss didn’t last very long, for Harry pulled away, his forehead resting on the Louis'

"Oh.. Ah..Ah.. Harry.. May I cum..? Ow..." Louis panted..

"Oh yeah..Cum yeah.." With that Louis comed again with needy whimpering..  
Louis bit down on his lip, sensing that Harry was too very close to release.

Louis didn’t know what it would feel like, but at this point, he was prepared for anything.

“lo-lou ..I-I’m gonna—” 

“I k-know, Harry…J-Just go ahead...Please…”  Harry threw his head back as he came, a loud moan he hadn’t really intended to make escaping his lips.

Louis collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily.

He whimpered when Harry eventually pulled out of him, but he was satisfied.

Harry lied down beside lou, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

He smiled at Louis gently caressing his cheek. “That…That was amazing, lou, I’m not gonna lie.”

He said with a chuckle. “It was indeed amazing, Harry…” louis replied, flashing Harry a shy smile.

The two took the time to catch their breath before Louis spoke up again.

"Y'know Harry.. I.. I mean.. Niall is not here tonight.. And I just.. I mean.. Can you.."

"Shh.. Yes.. I'll stay.. Sleep now, I'm tired and are you.." Harry Shhhed him with a sweet perk..

Louis don't know what tomorrow will bring..But he is in Harry's arms rights now.. 

Sweaty and destroyed..

_But Thats Just Perfect..  
Harry is perfect_


	6. Chapter 6

*Text Message Received* 

-From Nialler 

'Louieeeh.. we are expecting the company on Friday after office party, letting you know in advance so you'll make sure to clean up a bit.. also, we are running out of Nachos. '

-To Nialler 

'Okey..But what party ? I heard Zayn and Perrie talking about month ending party or something On Friday.. Is It about that? What Even...? ' 

-From Nialler 

'It's a drill Babe.. Don't worry, I'm sure you have learn to hide your boner for Styles by now..' 

Louis rolled his eyes with a smile. 

*Text Message Received*  
He was about to fuck off Niall but it wasn't from him..

-From Pezza 

'Hiya Tommo.. All set for clubbing tomorrow ? first office party.. excited? Nervous? ' 

__

What Even.? 

-To Mr.Frog.Styles 

'Hey Sir..Umm. What clubbing/party is everyone talking about ? Am I invited ? If yes.. Then by whom ? And what If I don't wanna come..' 

-From Mr.Frog.Styles 

'Of course you are Invited Since you are My PA Tomlinson.. 

And I'm sure you W'na cum.. Don't you..?' 

Harry Styles Is sucha tease.. Louis can bet on his life to that Harry did that on purpose..

'-To Mr.Frog. Styles 

'Mmm.. I'm not actually a party person.. '

-From Mr.Frog.Styles 

'I will be waiting '

God hates Louis so much.. 

 

After polishing off the next-to-the-last stack of Documents , Louis stretched painfully and decided to go grab some take out for lunch. 

The walk to the Office cafe helped clear him head and work out some of the stiffness that still lingered from the other night. 

He had sore muscles in places where he had forgotten He had muscles. On the way back, he rounded the corner of the stairs when he heard his voice.

There was no mistaking that deep Voice — it couldn’t be anyone but Mr.Styles. 

He almost turned the corner to say "Hi" when he heard the giggles. AH ! Right ! Harry always has a flock of girls chirping around his ankles.

“Soo...You joining Club tomorrow?” he asked.

“Maybe. Kylie wants to watch a movie tho.”

“Kylie is boring, You should come out with us.”

“I'm tired of drinking & dancing to be honest." 

“Yeah ? I’ll buy the first pitcher if you come,” he offered.

“Oh really? And what about later?” There was a distinct invitation to Kendell's voice.

“What about later?” There was a distinct smirk to his.

“Have you got something going on after?”

“Have you got any ideas?”

“Oh I can probably think of a few.”

That was enough for Louis, returning double time to his original path and heading up the rest of the stairs. That dirty little shit! He collapsed into his desk chair and fumed properly, 

“I'll be waiting ” He read over and over again 

— yeah, you’re waiting all right, waiting from the comfort of Kendall's apartment.

He opened up his sandwich and started chewing mindlessly as he grumped silently. What a load of bullshit. “think of few" he says. 

Harry doesn’t bother to mention all of the other “Think of few” he’ll have going on at the same time.

He took another bite.

Then he snorted.

Are you seriously going to let yourself get worked up about this? You do know who you’re talking about, right? This Man doesn’t just have a girl in every port, he’s got one boy for each pocket — Just. Like. Taylor (Taylor being Swift-the-ex-Girlfriend , of course.) And You will leaving at the end of the summer.

_GetoveritLouis!_ Enjoy what you get and wake cheerfully And live a little , because his sort never stay around. You’ve got much more important things to worry about.

Louis finished off his lunch, and got back to work.

Later that afternoon, Louis Felt hungry once again and started down the hall to the stairs, passing by the account Staff on his way.

“Hey!”

“Hey yourself. How are things?” It was Eleanor — Harry's accountant. 

Eleanor came out of the lab to respond, “Oh, you know,” She started up, “the usual. I’ve got a couple of projects going for the Week and managed to find some students to help out.”

“Good for you.” Louis poked his head back at the open door and saw Harry walking down to their direction at one of the Cabin.

Harry looked up and made eye contact with Louis.. _Intense._ Intense eye contact.

“Afternoon Mr.Styles .”.Eleanor greeted and Harry nodded and return to Zayn talking about some shit documents. Sucha egoistic frog.

Eleanor lobbed the question back to Louis, “What are you up to this weekend ..?"

Louis shrugged, “the usual. I’ve got couple of writing projects I need to get going on. I’ll probably be in and out of the office. — I can never seem to get anything done at home.”

Eleanor nodded, paused a bit, then asked, “do you want to do something on tomorrow Evening? Are you joining us to club? I mean obviously ? Eveyone else is." 

"Ah. I'm not sure.. I'm not into party stuff " Louis shrugged 

"Hey me too.! You should come tho.. If It didnt worked.. I know this chinese place.. pretty well cleared out. And about later we can hangout somewhere. If you aren't busy ? Oh! Maybe we could order pizza and watch a movie if you like.”

“That sounds like fun,” Louis hedged. Couldn’t you have asked me two weeks ago? 

Why now? 

On the other hand, he really couldn’t help an evil inner grin after what he had heard in the hall earlier, knowing that Harry could hear the conversation. 

Maybe he would give him enough of an opening to redeem himself. 

“I’m not really sure what I’m doing on Friday's night.. It seems like I was supposed to do _something_ but now I don’t remember — you know me, I’m a bit of a flake. Will you be around tomorrow Morning? I can check to see if there really is something I’ve forgotten.. But yeah.. I'm up for evening tho...”

“Oh yeah, sure. No rush... Great”

Suddenly they heard shouting in distance, pulling their attention away from the conversation.

Harry's irritated face came into scene “What the hell Joey? You were supposed to finish this by now” and he raised his hands in frustrated resignation, “Get it done before 5.. You heard me ?”

“Sorry Mr.Styles.. I'll get it done bef--...”

“Well, yeah, You should. Go now.”

Louis felt bad.. Deep in his heart he knows why there's sudden change in Harry's behavior... Poor Joey.

He decided this might be an opportune time to make his exit.

“I’ll meet you in evening then, yeah?”

Eleanor waved “Yeah, I’ll be around.”

As he turned to go, he caught a bit of a glare from Harry as he returned from the closet. Louis turned away and started to walk down the hall, rolling his eyes, Lord, men come not in single spies but in battalions. Well, that’s not exactly how the quote goes, but it’s petty apt, Anyways. He snorted to him self as he walked back to his cabin.

 

Three hours later, he was head deep in his work.. Laptop in on desk & pile of documents beside , When the knock came on his door — maybe a little bit louder than necessary. Looking up from the laptop he confirmed his suspicions — _Mr.Styles._

He launched in even before closing the door properly. “So, you don’t know if you have any plans on Friday?”

“Umm.. Well, it... Mr.Styles.. kind of sounded.. to me like....you were.. Having other plans on friday night.” Louis replied nervously 

“Maybe... but I was thinking I might come back to yours afterward.”

Louis resist an urge to rolled his eyes “I'm sorry to say Mr.Styles..But somehow I don’t think that thought occurred to you after Afternoon.”

“Didn’t niall told you ?” Harry was beyond irritated by now 

“You know,” Louis gathered all the courage and shouted (Whispered bc Louis is an angel ) at him, “you don’t get to have it both ways, Mr.Styles ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?

Its now or never.. Louis thought.

“What do you think it’s supposed to be mean? Wasn’t that you sweet talking Kendall into a hook up for Friday night?”

Harry clenched his jaw and turned beet red. Louis courage got wider.. Excuse his shaky legs tho.

“I thought... Louis you--Ugh. Just..Fuck off Tomlinson !”

With that, Harry walked out , slamming the door behind him..

 

Harry tossed back his bourbon and glared at the dance floor. Louis had been out there for an hour at least, shaking that ass of his and attracting attention from everyone in the damn club. 

Hopeful women were swarming around him like bees around a honeypot and a few guys were eyeing him, clearly undressing him with their minds.

That was the thing that was really annoying Harry. Harry can tolerate females.. But Louis tended to attract Male attention. Most of the time he wasn’t even aware of it, it was just something that happened. 

While Harry didn’t relish watching Girls throw themselves at Louis , he’d learned to put up with it. 

It was a useful cover in case anyone started muttering about how he and Louis spent a hell of a lot of time together. 

There was being a close team and then there was being inseparable.

If he and Louis were both seen with girls now and then, it squashed awkward rumours about them being an item In Office .

But Harry hated it when guys tried to move in on Louis. It was like stealing something from someone else’s plate at a buffet, it just wasn’t allowed, at least in Harry's opinion.

He sent a venomous glare at a tall, dark haired guy who looked like he was mustering up the courage to head out and try to dance with Louis. 

The man caught his eye, looked worried, then hurried away from the dance floor. Harry let out a satisfied breath, one down, only a million or so to go.

The music changed from a thumping dance beat to something slower and more sultry. 

A couple of girls began to elbow one another in desperate attempts to get into Louis’s arms first. 

Harry debated the merits of another drink, then decided he was already a little less than sober. 

Out on the floor, a girl around 18 grabbed Louis' arm before thrusting her boobs up against his chest.

“Oh, hell, no,” Harry muttered, stung into action.

Shoving himself away from the bar, he made his way toward the crush on the dance floor. 

The world tipped precariously to one side as he walked, but closing one eye seemed to level things out again. Getting through the press of female bodies was a dangerous enough task, what with sharp elbows and high heels everywhere.

But the overwhelming scent of many mingled perfumes made Harry’s head swim. 

How Louis had stood it for so long was baffling. The kid must have absolutely no sense of smell.

Finally managing to force his way through boobs and asses and sweat-slicked arms and hands, Harry grabbed Louis' shirt and dragged him close.

“Enough Louis. Thats.Fucking.Enough.”

Louis shivered and nodded

Giving his Louis a quick narrowed-eye stare which hopefully informed Louis there would be repercussions for all the flirty dancing, And stalked through the crowd toward the exit.

It took all of his self control not to look back and make sure Louis was following him, but manly pride kept him looking straight ahead.

As soon as the cold night air hit Harry, his head began to clear. 

The residual annoyance and jealous outrage at all those other losers thinking they were allowed to flirt with Louis still stabbed at him though. 

Taking Harry's keys from his hand without a word, Louis strode off toward Harry's car, just to make sure he won't leave louis and drive off.

Fast footsteps behind him told him Harry was angrily walking to keep up with his longer strides. 

Reaching around car Louis turned and they bumped against each other and Louis said evenly,

“Mr.Styles.. Umm.. Why.. don’t be.. Why Are You.. like that..--”

“Like what?” Harry said through gritted teeth.

Snatching back keys back, he continued walking 

"Mr.Sty-- Harry.. What Wro-- " 

Harry turned and shoved Louis up against a parking's convenient wall, muscling his way in between the sniper’s legs and leaning forward, pinning him in place. “No, you don't know what’s Wrong? You. You’re fucking incendiary, man, and it’s killing me.”

“Why?” Louis looked genuinely puzzled.

“’Cause I have to watch people throw themselves at you day in and day fucking out,” Harry replied, their noses almost touching.

Louis eyes widen, he swallowed bobbing his Adam apple in the way which always made Harry want to drop to his knees and destroy Louis in best way possible. 

“Mr.Styles.. I would.. Never.. I don’t.. I..I will never go home with anyone.” then tere was a little dithering pause "..Else " 

That somehow relaxed Harry. He pulled back from Louis and rubbed his face in frustration. 

"Just.. Louis you can go back, join everyone to club, " Harry said without any hint of expression 

"Um... Yeah! Wait what ?.. I Mean.. You--" 

"I'm not in a party mood anymore.. You go.. Have fun.." Harry got into car and started the engine. 

"Okay." Louis said but slid into Harry's car automatically, Harry opened his mouth but shut It , He stared at Louis.. 

God ! _This_ kid is gonna be death of Harry.. 

They didn't say anything, but it wasn't awkward. They were both just too tired to try and make conversation. Harry drove right past the palm woods though. "Uh, Mr.Styles ? , you kind of just passed our.. My designation." Louis told him when the Man made no attempt to turn around.

"I know." he replied keeping his eyes focused on the road, expressions still unreadable.

"But, um... I th-thought we were going there." Louis stuttered completely confused.

"That was the plan." Harry sounded calm, but little beads of sweat condensed on his forehead and his knuckles were white from roughly gripping the steering wheel. Louis started to get a little creeped out.

"Then- Then why are we..." Louis looked out his window. He wasn't sure where they were. It was dark, very dark. The only light was from the headlights of their own car. Not one car passed them, and there was trees everywhere. Harry pulled over to the side of the road. He could've just parked in the middle of the road, because no cars were behind them either.

"Sir." Louis turned to face his boss.

"Mr.Styles.." Louis stuttered again, nervously.

"Mr.Styles I.. I Didn't.. I swear i was, i mean.." he started wringing his hands.

"Mr.Styles, I swear, i was just.. Trying to have fun.. I.. I didn't.. I would never.. " Louis tried to take slow deep breaths to calm his now pounding heart.

"Calm down Louis " Harry replied simply.

"I Can't Fookin' keep calm Mr.Styles , I just wanna go home " Louis yelled still a little freaked out. 

Harry looked sadly out his window.

Louis sighed. He hates when Harry seems sad Or upset. It made him feel so horrible inside. 

"Im sorry for snapping at you. What did you want to talk about Mr.Styles"

Louis nervously shifted in his seat.

Harry wasn't so sure he wanted to talk about anything. 

Louis sighed. "Look, Mr.Styles. I already apologized. What more do you want me to say-" Louis was cut off as Harry pressed his lips to his.

Louis sat there frozen for a second, but regain his composer the next. He kissed Harry back passionately, wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck, deepening the kiss. 

All too soon Harry pulled away, their lips making a soft "pop" as they disconnected.

"I hate seeing you like that.. With someone else" 

Harry whispered the last part almost embarrassedly, his face falling. 

Louis just stared back at him wide eyed. "I'm sorry." 

Harry looked away from him.

"Don't be." Louis whispered. 

He awkwardly climbed over to Harry's seat and sat on his lap facing him. "I hate that too.. " he breathed into Harry's ear, lightly nipping it.

Harry groaned. He kissed Louis again and sighed. What is he doing? Louis is still a kid. He can't have such feelings for him.. 

Louis twisted his fingers into Harry's hair and lightly pulled on it.  
Harry moaned, and Louis smiled. 

"Are you into girls Louis ?" Harry asked huskily.

Harry gasped as Louis tugged on his hair again. He take it as a no.

Harry kissed a trail across Louis' jawline, and down his neck.  
He pulled away when he was sure he had made a dark bruise on the shorter boys neck.

"Sorry! I.. Louis i didn't realized-- ." 

Louis blushed sitting back against the steering wheel.

"I don't care." 

Harry kissed Louis neck Again, trying to leave a bruise on his lower jawline as well. 

Louis moaned and leaned back farther into the steering wheel. The horn beeped and made them both jump. 

Both their heart were now pounding and Louis was gripping Harry's forearm. 

Harry reached between the seat and the door and lowered the seat until He was laying down and Louis was on top of him. 

Harry roughly fisted Louis shirt and pulled it over his head.  
It was difficult, but somehow Harry flipped them over so he was on top of Louis. 

He slowly kissed his way down Louis bare chest. He stopped as he ran out of skin at his waistline.  
He kissed Louis lips again as he started to complain, and slowly unbuckled the boys pants. Louis pants were pulled off and thrown into the back of the car.  
Harry wrapped his fingers around the top of the other boys boxers, ready to pull them off as well. Louis swatted away his hands though, mumbling something about feeling shy and exposed on road or some shit like that. 

Harry pulled his own shirt up over his head and pulled off the his pants, discarding them in the backseat with the other unwanted clothing. "Better ?" Harry panted as Louis roamed his hands up and down on Harry's butterfly tattoo. 

"Mhm." he sighed and Harry slowly pulled of Louis boxers. 

Again Harry started kissing Louis tanned Skin "So you wanna have after nights with Eleanor then ? " Louis whined as Harry slowly kissed his way down to Louis collarbone.

"Nahh.. Noo! ." Louis gasped as Harry roughly grabbed his hardened cock.

Louis let out a loud moan as Harry started to slowly pump him. He stopped just as abruptly as he started though.

"Wanna spend weekends with her.. Pizza and movies.. Huh ? " Harry said gruffly against Louis lips. 

Louis whimpered in anticipation. Harry brought his mouth down to Louis cock and placed a kiss on the head. Louis bucked his hips up eager for Harry to take him fully into his mouth. 

Harry looked up and smirked at him as he licked a line from the base to the tip. Louis watched Harry with hooded eyes, moans slipping past his lips. 

Harry lazily swirled his tongue around the tip, earning another buck from Louis hips.

"NO! No no Mr.Styles.. I.. I don't.. I would never.. Only you..." Louis gasped out trying to regain his breath. 

Harry smiled , He dove in and took half of the boy into his mouth. "Oh fuck!" Louis growled with pleasure. 

Harry started to bob his head up and down at a steady pace. Louis reached down and gripped Harry's hair tightly. 

Harry moaned around the boys member, granting Louis access deeper into his throat. Louis trust his hips into the boys face, almost successfully suffocating him before pulling out and doing it again.

Harry's fingers dug into Louis thighs , When Harry felt like he would pass out due to lack of oxygen, he gave Louis one last hard suck and pulled away. "UGH.. Mr.Styles! I was so close!" Louis cried as Harry kissed his way back up his body.

"Shhh, relax." he cooed softly planting his lips on Louis Lips. 

They shared a slow meaningful kiss before Harry decided to get back down to business. Business to tell Louis who he belongs to.

"Were planning to do dirty things with Eleanor, louis? Or with the girls at club?" Harry whispered in Louis ear as if someone would hear him if he spoke too loud.

"I-I.. don't No.. Please.. Only you.. Always you., " Louis protested. He wasn't Even sure if he wanted to take things any farther with harry on very road in the mid of highway. 

Harry's green eyes stared into Louis' Ocean ones and he knew what he wanted. 

He wanted Harry pounding into him, him and only him. 

"You..Harry please." Louis whispered after further reconsideration, palming Harry through his boxers that he seemed to forgotten to remove.

"Ng- Are you sure? You weren't when you were being slut on dance floor" 

"Noo.. Noo.. Was just.. Trying.. Ugh.. Your attention.. " Harry smiled wider than ever as he swiftly pulled off His remaining article of clothing.

"Turn over." Harry demanded. Louis complied rolling onto his stomach. He closed his eyes shut tightly, only to open them as he felt something press against his lips. He looked down at two of Harry's fingers that were poised ready to enter his mouth as soon as he opened it. Harry was just about to tell him to suck, when Louis took the boys fingers and roughly licked them.

Harry gasped as the smart boy swirled his tongue around the tip of his fingers. Once they were nice and coated He quickly removed them. 

He teasingly circled his middle finger around Louis hole earning a soft moan. 

Harry slid it in knuckle deep groaning at the heat now surrounding his finger. He pushed it in and out of the smaller boy several times before adding a second finger and scissoring them.

"Harry... Please.. Ugh..." Louis whimpered and Harry pulled his hands out of the boy.

"Are you ready for this Louis? Are you ready for me?" Harry asked as he pushed his cock against Louis' rim. 

Louis quickly nodded. Harry very slowly pushed into him, but stopped as soon as he heard the boy sniffle.

"I'm okay. Just-just move a little." Louis Coaxed Harry. Harry did as he was told before he started sliding back into him. Once he was fully inside, he waited for Louis approval.

"Okay." 

The boy said simply forcing his hips up into Harry's. 

Harry smiled and pulled out so that only the head was left inside, then he slammed into the other boy as hard as he could.

"OWW!" Louis yelled as Harry hit his sweet spot on his first try.

Harry moaned kissing Louis back and shoulder blades.

"Harry... Oh.. My _god_.. Please.." Louis panted bucking his hips into the seat. 

Harry delivered several spine snapping thrust, and Louis was out of the world , his word screaming out a series of "Shits", "Fucks", and "Damns". Harry's thrusts became erratic and his breathing shallowed even more as he came closer to his release. 

Louis sensed this and moaned out, "Do it Mr.Styles.. I want.. I want It.." 

That was all it took. With a loud moan he came inside of Louis. 

His eyes fluttered open as he realized that Louis must be nearing his own release. He quickly pulled out of the boy and flipped him over shoving his throbbing cock into his mouth. 

He did not want to clean cum out of his seats. Louis immediately tangled his fingers in his hair and pulled on his curls roughly. 

Harry moaned, once again relaxing his throat muscles and taking Louis deeper into his mouth. It only took a few thrust to the back of the boys throat to send Louid over the edge.

Harry thickly swallowed and licked the remaining substance off his lips. He watched Louis as he breathed heavily trying to come down from his life altering orgasm. "Har-- Mr.Styles.. I.. Sorry about afternoon" he said once he noticed Harry staring at him.

"Shhh..." he smiled leaning in and lapping at the bruise that he did end up making on Louis neck. "I.. When I.. Saw Kendall --." he whispered quietly against the boys skin.

"I Know.. Shhh.." Harry whispered back pressing a firm kiss to Louis' sweaty forehead.

 

Soon after Louis found out that they both are the jealous type. 

Like _ridiculously_ jealous. 

Louis uses this to his advantage to get crazy hot sex out of Harry whenever possible.

Few days later Louis flirted with the Ashton , A Guy from Niall's floor and Harry fucked Louis hard in the Office parking lot and left him with a kiss to attend a discussion Meet... Yeah Louis Couldn't Move a inch for next 3 hours , He even felt asleep in Harry's car but it was worth it.

Another time A waitress was giving goo-goo eyes to Harry and Louis nearly sucked his soul out his dick in the bathroom.

This time, however, Harry was the one getting jealous.

Louis was babbling about raving his new professor with Niall. 

 

"He's soo smart, Niall. Like he actually made me pay attention!"

"He has the greenest eyes, Niiii.  
Like maybe pale green or lake green. I dunno."

"He probably work out Lots cause the way he fills his shirt out makes me soo horny.. Oh My God Niall...."

That last one got to Harry cause one second everyone was laughing and eating lunch in office cafe and the next, Harry was storming out of cafe excusing himself.. 

Harry was in bathroom, washing his face when Louis entered , Harry glanced into mirror.

Louis touched Harry's arms and Harry shrugged him away..

"Was it something I said, Mr.Styles?" Louis ask innocently.

"Fuck you," Harry Said harshly walking towards the bathroom door but Louis followed him. 

"You promise?" Louis taunted.

Harry grabbed Louie's shirt While locking the door behind him, and pressed his lips to Louis' throat.  
It's rough and heated and everything he needs right now.

"Clothes. Off. Now." And Louis shed his clothes in a frenzy. 

Harry gets Louis up to counter , hard cocks rubbing against each other. Harry takes them both in his hand, stroking slowly, as Louis pinched Harry's nipples and playing with them while exploring Harry's nouth with his tongue........

 

 

And If Louis was limping rest of the day , No one dared to Questioned It , Especially when Harry had newly marked hickey on his jaw and a goofy smile on His lips for rest of the day

_No one dared._


	7. Chapter 7

"Can I come in?" It was a simple question.

Louis blinked, his grip tightening around the knob of the wooden door, eyes locked on his unexpected guest. 

"Mr.Styles ?" 

he mumbled, heart throbbing for only a second when he called his name. 

The man standing right outside his house was the last person he thought of that would ever knock on his door on 11:30 Pm At Night, like this. He felt a little dumbfounded. He was slow to react.

Harry smiled, a faint upward curl of his lips, as he balanced his weight on his right foot. 

"Niall Is Not Home" Louis Told Noone In Particular. 

"He's Doing Sleep over At Liam And Zayn's... I Mean.. I Know " Harry Said. 

With a questioning look, he stared up at Louis , still silently Amused how Cute And Delicate Louis Is.

"Well, Tomlinson? Am I welcomed in? It's freezing out here." 

He smirked, watching as a light blush crept up on Louis' tanned cheeks. Winter was merciless, it was too cold for his face to suddenly heat up in such a way. 

Harry knew, temperature had nothing to do with his flustered expression.

And so, Louis welcomed him in, taking him into his living room and offering him a glass of wine. Harry thanked him for the glass, casually slumping down on Louis' couch and looking up at the other with eyes full of interest.

"Sit with me?" Harry asked innocently, sipping his wine. Louis gulped, though he nodded and awkwardly took a seat next to the older man, his weight shifting on the black leather couch. 

Louis glanced around his living room warily, looking at everything and nothing at the same time, all the while avoiding Harry's gaze who happened to bore right into him.

"Is there something wrong, Louis?"

Louis flinched at the question, he felt emotionally attacked. What is he doing here?

"Why are you here Mr.Style?" Louis asked shyly, still not able to look at him straight in the eyes. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if his question made no sense, or as though the answer was quite obvious almost making it sound more rhetorical than anything.

He sighed, resting the glass of wine on the coffee table beside the couch. Louis watched. When Harry turned around to look back at Louis, his lips twisted into a knowing smirk. 

He scooted closer, causing Louis to lean back as the older man found himself towering over him.

"You know why I'm here."

Louis didn't need another explanation when Harry dived in for a hungry kiss.

It had always been like this, with Harry unexpectedly invading his house, invading His Cabin, invading him whenever he felt like it. And overnight, Harry would already successfully destroy whatever walls Louis built after so long to keep himself safe, corrupt everything simply with a stroke of his fingers, a kiss on his neck, his voice hot against his ear. 

So unfair, but so damn arousing.

It had been so long since they started this. Louis sometimes forgot This Is supposely Wrong , They Aren't Friends, aren't Lovers.

The younger one gasped for air when they part from the sloppy kiss, and Harry licked his lips in satisfaction. 

He bent down and softly planted kisses all over Louis' neck as he got rid of his own thick jacket and discarded it on the carpeted floor. Again, Louis was slow to react on Harry advances, yelping at the contact of wet and warm lips on his neck. 

He had his hands pressed on Harry's shoulders, ready to push him away.

"Louis" Harry whispered against his heated skin, right under his chin. "Louuuu." He continued, dragging his hands up and under Louis' stupid looking, oversized sweater, cold fingertips dancing on the boy's chest. It hasn't even been over a minute, and Louis' body was set on fire just by hearing his name, sweetly rolling down from Harry's mouth. I want you, I want you—I need you.

Their lips collided once more, hands lazily, yet excitedly exploring more and more, always finding something new underneath those unwanted clothes.

Naked on the couch, they rutted against each other like animals in heat, groaning at each other's touch, moaning out their needs and pulling each other closer, harder, more. 

Harry kissed him impatiently, caressing Louis' sides as he positioned himself between his trembling legs.

"Mn, Harry, please.." Louis mewled against his mouth, nipping on his lower lip in need. 

With a lousy smirk, Harry snaked his hand between their bodies, casually grabbing Louis' dick to give it a light tug and draw out a beautiful reaction from the young man beneath him. 

Louis shuddered, bringing his hips up to meet with Harry's steady pace of his hand around his shaft.

Once again, Harry slowly broke Louis' walls down to nothing but a pile old ruins, and he loved every second of it.

"Say it," Harry breathed into Louis' ear, 

"Tell me what you need." 

And Louis looked away in light embarrassment as he felt Harry's tongue trailing up his neck. 

Not only was he exposed in such a vulnerable way in front of this man who broke him down so easily like this, but Harry dared to demand more than he already got, he wanted Louis to tell him more. Show me what else I can break, tell me and I'll do it.

"I—I need – mhff." Louis tried before Harry closed his lips over his to silence him before he became a stuttering mess. 

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, bringing him closer, turning the kiss sloppy and greedy. 

He bucked his hips up in Harry's hand, silently begging for more of that delightful contact. Against his lips, he felt Harry's breath ghost over when he chuckled. A hand rested on his cheek, fingers sliding down his heated flesh. 

Harry looked down at him with dilated, dark green eyes. 

Louis felt something stir in him when the man on top of him smiled, That Rare Dimple Smile, like a little spark in his belly.

"Louis , I want to have you," he mumbled, drawing his hand away from Louis' dick, instead hooking it under Louis' knee to part his legs further. 

Louis shivered, letting his hands fall on to his sides, fingers strongly scraping at the leather fabric beneath him.

With a gasp and a heated face, Louis opened his mouth to speak, though nothing but a mewl escaped his throat. 

He felt the tip of Harry's cock rub against his entrance, causing him to jolt upwards in shock.

"Tell me what you need, give me everything." Let me break you even more.

Louis breathed heavily, feeling Harry's lips press on his sweat coated forehead. "Y-you," he said weakly, "You."

He took him, claimed him, roughly marked him as his own, even if he did so many times before. 

He still does it, enters Louis' body with ease and it was just so good.   
Louis cried out, bringing his hand up and biting on his thumb, silencing his needy moans of pleasure as his hips met with Harry's steady thrusts.

Louis' world slowly faded, all it could do now was revolve around the sweet pleasure that attacked all his senses, leaving him writhing and panting for—

"More, m-more, please, more."

Harry grinned delightedly as beads of sweat rolled down his cheek when he leaned forward to claim Louis' lips for a kiss, hips still rocking and bodies still aching from ecstatic satisfaction.

They fucked, they moaned, dug deeper into their desires, washed everything else away. 

And they loved it. Harry suddenly picked up his pace of his thrusts, angling himself to deliciously rub against Louis' insides harder and stronger, causing the young man to gasp and yelp, shuddering under his grey gaze. He was close.. So close.

"Nnh, Mr--Mr.Styles.." Louis moaned, eyes watering in pleasure as he weakly sat up and wrapped his arms around the other, bringing him in to peck his lips, "Ahng, please—I'm close.."

It was all Harry needed to hear to reach his peak, and his eyes automatically screw themselves shut when a jolt shot down his spine and right through his dick. 

Louis trembled intensely, falling back down on the couch and swiftly grabbing on his leaking cock, clumsily jerking his hand along with Harry's rocking pace. 

They both mumble each other's name, chanting like a prayer as if it were the only thing keeping them sane, keeping them close to reality.

One, two, and on the third thrust, Harry loses it, parting his lips to produce a low, husky moan, cheeks painted red in heat. 

Louis follows next with a silent scream, head falling hard on the soft couch, back arching up as he came, cum coating his sweat covered chest. 

His body was motionless from pure exhaustion as Louis felt Harry giving a few more jerky thrusts, slowly riding out his orgasm and filling Louis up with him..

Exhaustion immediately kicks in when Harry finally stops, laying himself on top of the other, uncaring of how Louis' bodily fluids, sweat and semen, smear on his own chest. He didn't like being dirty, but this.. He's okay with this.

With a half-lidded gaze, Harry looks up at the younger man, smiling lazily. 

Oh, how Louis Blue eyes intrigued him so. He slides out of him slowly, only to lean forward and kiss his lips affectionately. Louis tiredly smiled in it.

Yes, Harry's done it again. 

He broke that Louis down, destroyed his walls once more, tore them down and burned them as if they were made of wood. 

Once again, he claimed him, proved to himself that Louis was his. Like an addiction, Louis' body is his drug, Louis himself is what keeps him going.. 

"You Are Not Gonna Stay.. Are You?" Louis Smiled Saddly.. 

Even before Harry Could Answer, Louis Closed His Eyes Listening To Harry's Heart Beats He Felt Asleep.   
If Harry Don't Wanna Stay, He Ain't Gonna Beg Him To , But Atleast He Could Pretend. 

And If Harry Had Stayed  
Staring Louis Whole Night ,  
Its None Of Anybody's Fucking Business..


	8. Chapter 8

"What's wrong? You seems angry since morning.. Did Somethi--..." Harry didn't turn around as he continued, doing his work.

"Well thankyou soo much Mr.Tomlinson but I didn't remembered hiring you to be my granny.. It would be great if you go back to doing things which you were actually appointed to. That is , managing my appointments, looking over my work and completing the task given " 

_Here we go again._  
Damn Harry ! Back at it again with being bitchy self.. 

Sometimes, Louis feels sooo used, soo insecure in front of Harry. 

Harry groaned leaning back in the desk chair. "What do you want now Tomlinson, Why are you still here "? Harry questioned. 

Louis wonders why Harry's in such a bad mood. Not that Harry's usually in a good mood—it’s just that he seems to be in an even fouler mood than usual.

Louis can see it in the tense line of his shoulders, his sharp, jerky movements as he closes and locks the door.

Before louis can say anything, Harry snapped again “You’re wearing way too tight jeans, it goes against protocol ”

Which is a bullshit because there is no such protocol.

Louis looks down at himself, plucks at the material of his Jeans. “I ran out of normal ones .” He looks at the way Harry's eyes are narrowed and the way his lips are pressed together.

The last time Louis saw that look on Harry's face, they were at the meeting during a rare day and someone was trying to challenge Harry's strategy . 

Louis blinks. Now that he thinks about it, almost everyone he’d spoken to today had made comment about him being fit. Okey.

"I'm.. It's not like i want to break rules, I didn't even knew there's such rule..What did ---" 

"Go " Harry ordered coldly 

"What-why? " 

"I said, You can leave Mr.Tomlinson " Harry seems soo pissed. 

With that Louis stormed out of the Room.. It took everything out of him to not cry in office hallway. 

 

It's 7:37 Pm, Most of the people Of Office are gone already.

Harry rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. He's being shit to Louis, The thing is even Harry is confused why he's so possessive about Louis. 

Harry dialled to Louis' Cabin hoping Louis hasn't left yet. 

"Hello, --" oh thank God. 

"Grab me coffee" Harry ordered. 

There was a bit of silence 

"Okey " okey. 

 

''SHIT!'', Louis yelled even louder.

 

To make everything better, there was a knock on the door. 

Harry swallowed and blinked three times in a row. How the hell did Louis manage to get his coffee so fast? He rushed to open the door. He grabbed the doorknob, strongly twisting it and pulling the heavy door.

''Listen i am real--- ''

''Whoa there, cowboy, take me out to dinner first.''

It was Taylor, her blonde hair was let down, incredibly straight and shiny. The bright green dress that she wore certainly showed all of her curves, since it was clinging to her body like a limpet. 

She also had heels, matching the color of the dress; Harry never saw her in this edition Since they broke up, she was always more of a sportive type of girl

Harry twitched when he saw her standing there, and even though he was somewhat calmer, it wasn't a lie that he got quite disappointed.

''Taylor, Hey.. What are you doing here?'', he asked, goosebumps covering his body now, since the chill spring breeze caught his chest. 

Taylor raised an eyebrow. Harry could've sworn that it was supposed to be a seductive move.

''I was just passing by and thought I'd visit, now that... You know.'', she said and looked down sympathetically, but something told Harry she didn't mean it at all. He sighed and stepped to the side, making space for her to pass.

''Come in..'', he said silently, not even remotely happy that she was here now. But at least he'd try to get rid of her in Minutes ; Louis shouldn't come here any earlier than that. 

It's a long way from office cafe to Harry's room. Harry wondered why He is being so.. So.. Potential ? It's not Like He and Louis are together. 

''Sooo, why is it so messy in here?'', Taylor asked, looking around the room covered bunk of files and papers. 

Harry sighed again, but this time out of annoyance.

''I was kind of busy'', he answered and started walking back to his Chair.

''Harry.''

The Curly-haired man turned only his head around and looked at Taylor, who's eyes stuck only to Harry's body and no where else.

''What are you doing this evening?'', she asked, still observing him like he was a piece of meat. Harry frowned and turned his whole body to face her.

''Taylor you should probably go.'', he stated, his voice deep. She immediately looked up to his eyes and slightly gasped.

''What? _Why?_ ''

''I'm waiting for someone. And I'm pretty sure that you passing by isn't the real story. You know, considering that you never wear dresses or heels when you are 'passing by' someone.'', Harry said, crossing his hands on his chest. Taylor frowned.

''How dare you, I came here to cheer you up-''

''I'm sure you did. Please leave.''

''Harry, I-''

''Leave.''

Harry's final growl made Taylor close her mouth, and just frown even deeply. He finally thought he was free, and that she's gonna leave, since he asked politely.

But _noo._

She took a few steps closer to Harry, unzipping her dress from behind, her face slowly soothing up. Harry twitched and unwrapped his hands; this was bad. She was going too far now, and there was no easy way to make her leave.

''Well I guess I'll just have to convince you that I'm better than who so even this unwanted girl is..'', she whispered seductively, but only made Harry want to vomit.

''Unwanted, huh? Well _he_ certainly didn't ignore me when I distinctively said 'no'.'', Harry said and took a few steps back, but she just kept pursuing.

''I'm gonna make you have such a good time you-''

''Mr.Styles.''

Harry twitched at the sound of that voice; this couldn't be happening right now.No. This is a nightmare.

He turned his head and saw Louis. He really couldn't have picked a worse time to come over. Taylor, whose dress was already half down her shoulders, also twitched and looked at the man on the door.

''Listen kid ! Mr.Styles Is pretty busy this noment.. I'm sure whatever is it can wait '', she hissed through her teeth. 

Louis' face was cold, emotionless, expressionless. 

He just stood there, first looking around the Office, noticing Harry's tossed Tie , but then kept his eyes fixed on Harry. 

The elder man felt his legs slowly give up, but he tried to keep it together. This must look so bad right now.

''Louis, listen to me, I-'', Harry started talking, but was cut off by Taylor hand pressing his clothed dick. In front of Louis, Louis frowned.

Louis stood there for few more minutes ,before every motion started getting him.

''Nah, I get it. Best of luck to both of you.'', he said quietly, before closing the front door behind him again. Harry's eyes flew wide open; not _again._

This was supposed to be a chance to make things better, not make it freaking impossible for them to ever get back. 

Taylor shrugged her shoulders and turned back to Harry, who didn't even move, or breathe properly.

''Oh well, more space for us.'', she said, pushing herself onto Harry. The moment her skin touched Harry's his hands automatically grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

''A no is a fucking no, learn to fucking respect it, now get the hell out!'', he screamed, his voice cracking just like Louis' that night.

Taylor shook a little at the sound of Harry's growling strong voice. Only now did she realise that he didn't want her. 

She took a few steps back, pulling her dress back up and zipping it. Without a word, she picked up her bag and rushed out of Harry's Office he could hear her sniff, but he didn't give a slightest damn about that right now.

This is all going to hell.


	9. Chapter 9

“Louis?” No reply.

Harry moved Down the corridor and stood At Louie's Cabin Door frame to see Louis angrily rearranging Files And documents .

“Louis, what are you doing?”

“What’s it look like, Mr.Styles?” was the snapped response.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Why’re you so mad?”

That was probably the worst thing Harry could have said because Louis then slammed the File in his hands down to the Rack and spun around to face Harry.

“Why am I so mad? I dunno, Mr.Styles. why do you think I’m mad? Could it have something to do with the Inappropriate Position You Were With The Dear Lady? Who, by the way, Happened To be Your Ex..! Everyone Was Talking About How Oh So In Love Were You With Her And How 'cute' Is Of Her To Pay You Visit.. Like Wow, You Called Me In.. When.. When Her Clothes Were Half Way Off And Her Hand.... So, I don’t know, Sir, why do you think I’m so mad?”

Harry crossed his arms and Stated. 

“Are You’re seriously Giving ME This Look? Did you not see the way She was looking at you and the way She was all over you? Her Dress Was Even Unchained ”

Harry eyes narrowed “Are you serious right now? You acting Like Shit Because You Are jealous?”

“Wha-? I am not jealous, Mr.Styles . I’m just not blind. You..You Did It On Purpose ”

Harry snatched the File From Louis' Hand with more force than was necessarily needed. 

“We haven’t seen each other in a year, Louis! Of course She was happy to see me..I Wasn't Planning To do Anything With Her , Infact, I was-“

Louis interrupted before Harry could finish “I am Not jealous.”

Harry scoffed “She is My Ex, Yes.. But I Swear There's Nothing Between Us Now.. God Knows Why She Even Visited.. You Don't Need To Be Insecure --.”

Louis eyes widened slightly “I’m not jealous of that blond coconut head.”

Louis threw Another File Back To Rack back and stormed past Harry “I'm Going Home Mr.Styles, More Privacy For Lovers Now..”

 

Next Morning Harry opened the His Office door and stood there for a minute. 

No Louis to greet him at the door today.

Harry huffed out a quiet “Damn.” And made his way to His Desk.

“Tomlinson... It's Been 15 Minutes I've Arrived...” Harry Said Via Office phone

“I noticed.” Was Louis' monotone reply. 

Harry Put The Speaker Down.  
Too Tired to put up With this..

 

 

Harry glanced around. Glancing toward the Desk And Then To Clock.. it's 5:30 Pm.

“Where's My Coffee ?” He Said On Phone

"In Office Cafe" it Comes out Way Too Harsh

“Louieeeee. C’moooon. You’re still mad?” Harry Swing his chair away from the table.

“I Don't Know What You Are Talking About Mr.Styles"

“I'm Tired Of Your Shit Louis, Grab Me my Coffee ”

“Okey I'll Let Niall Know You Want Coffee ”

“Niall Is Not My PA Louis ” And Niall Doesn't Give Me Heads In parkings.

"I'll Send Niall With Coffee Mr.Styles, Anything Else? " Harry Is Beyond Irritated Now

He shook his head and grabbed his phone and wallet

"Forget About It, Cancel If There's any Meeting Today " 

“Where are you going?”

"Grabbing Coffee From Cafe Because People Who Are Assigned To Do So, Are Busy Being Shit " 

“When will you be back?”

“Don’t know. Don’t wait up.”

Louis ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply as He Saw Harry Coming Out Of His Office Marching Towards Lift.

 

Upon arriving at the Office Café Harry was greeted by Zayn.

“Well, don’t you just look like the happiest little thing on Earth?”

Harry scowled.

“Fuck off .” 

Zayn cackled

“So, what’s got your panties in a bunch, Hazza? ” 

Harry clocked in and took a long drink of his tea, stalling for time, but Zayn was nothing if not persistent. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time in that day alone Harry sat his tea down and inspected his already pristine fingernails.

“Louis may or may not be mad at me.” 

Zayn raised an eyebrow.

“Wow. You must’ve really fucked up if Being Your Assistant mad enough to be effecting you like this.” Zayn Teased

Harry glowered at Zayn which only made them laugh.

“Hey, FrogFace, no need to shoot daggers my way. I’m not the one who pissed off the most adorable man on earth.” Zayn Pinched Harry's Cheeks, Harry huffed and snatched up his tea.

“Fuck off, Liam's Ass Eater” Zayn only cackled at that.

"It's Other Way Around Baby " 

"I Swear Zayn, I Didn't Need To Know That , You--" 

“Alright, alright. I think I can help. Here.” Zayn shoved a piece of paper into Harry's hands. 

Harry looked suspiciously at Zayn then at the paper as if it were a snake about to strike out at him.

“What is this?” Harry's eyebrows furrowed together

“A carnival?” Zayn nodded enthusiastically

“Yeah! The carnival’s been in town this whole week and tonight is the last night. Perrie and I went earlier this week and Liam and I were going to tonight but Liam had a Meeting To Attend As You Know And I promised Perrie to work an extra shift On Behalf Of Her So She Could Go On Date but I still have the tickets, so I’ll let you have them.” Harry's eyes shot up to meet Zayn's.

“Really?” Zayn grinned at the poorly veiled hope in Harry's eyes.

“Yeah! Here!” Zayn pulled His wallet out to grab the tickets and hand them to Harry. Harry looked at Zayn's outstretched hand, eyeing the tickets.

“What’s the catch?” Zayn quirked an eyebrow

“There’s no catch, my suspicious little cupcake.” Harry narrowed his eyes making Zayn cackle again and shake their head.

“Look, Haz , I Know There's Something Special About Louis and you’re a hopeless idiot. If I don’t help you out, Louis will never forgive you And I Don't Want Taylor Back In Your Life Which Remains Me, We Need To Talk about Her Visit.. Anyways , take the tickets and try not to screw up the only good thing you’ve got going for you, ya?” 

Harry rolled his eyes and snatched the tickets from Zayn then made his way to the back to start sorting through new tea and coffee arrivals.

 

Harry hurried up the stairs to find louis sat at the table, facing away from Harry, doing paper Work.

He Cleared his Throat And Got Louis Attention. 

“How was your day?” 

Louis shrugged

“Fine” 

Harry sighed quietly

“Louis, I know you’re still mad at me but I want to make it up to you.” louie's hands stilled. That got his attention.

“I want to take you somewhere tonight.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I have a lot of paperwork to do toni-“

“Please, Louis?”

Louis must have heard the slight desperation in Harry's voice because he sighed and pushed away from the table.

“When are we leaving?” 

Harry perked up slightly

“As soon as you Want.” 

Harry smirked at Louis’ back As He Grabbed His Phone And Jacket. Finally, things were going to be okay. Or so he thought.

 

 

“The carnival?”

“Yes!”

“Are you serious?”

"...Yes...?”

Louis gave Harry a look that said he wasn’t impressed.

Harry Floundered. 

“But I Thought you'd love this kind of stuff.”

Louis quirked a eyebrow up. “And what “stuff” would that be?”

“Y-y’know. Like rides and games and kid stuff.”

“Kid. Stuff.”

“Louis, please. I’m trying here. I really am.”

Harry shook his head slightly and got out of the car. Harry sighed in relief before getting out and following Louis. 

Harry tried to grab Louis' hand but Louis snatched it away.

“What the hell.” 

Louis put his hands in his pockets.

This was going to be harder than Harry thought.

“So…What would you like to do first?” louis looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Hmm. I know the perfect thing to do.”

Harry knew Louis was still angry and could hold a grudge, but this was ridiculous.

“How long are we going to stay here?” he grumbled. 

Louis merely shrugged.

“I think the Hall of Mirrors is fun.”

Harry huffed and watched Louis' reflection as it distorted itself across the mirrors.  
Louis Keep Standing There Without Any Moment Pretending To Enjoying Himself. 

Harry crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

Harry stared at Louis for a long silent moment. 

“What I want to know is, why? Why’d you get Jealous over Taylor?”

“I was not jealous!”

Harry scoffed “Right. So you acted like that for no reason, whatsoever?! I know you can be crass but how you Are Acting is just childish.”  

Louis' eyes widened as he quickly moved toward Harry.

“Chil- I'm.. I am not acting childish!“

“Why is it so hard to admit that you were jealous? I told you before, I’m not stupid. You know what jealousy means? Insecurity. Why Are You Insecure ? Do You Want To Admit Something ? Do you think-“

“Dammit!” Louis pushed Harry Hard. Harry jumped back, eyes wide. Louis kept his eyes on his hand, where He Pushed Harry Away.

“I just- When he-“ Harry licked his lips.

“She’s known you so much longer than I have , You Were Together, you Dated Her And Even Kendall Is So Close To you.. She keep hugging you and taking all those pictures with you which I can never do. And Niall Keep talking about all the things the two of you have Done , And What I Am Harry ? Just A fling? Then I- I started thinking about how well you And Zayn get along and he’s nice while I’m Just Kid and I’m Way Too Young while he’s a year younger than you and it pissed me off When I Saw you Ex That Day , because I realized how Beautiful She Is and much happier She can make you, but that’s all I want. To make you happy! And if I can’t even do that then I don’t deserve to be with you.”

Harry took a step forward and spoke quietly.

“Louis? Is that what you really think?” Louis didn’t respond and refused to look up.

“Oh, Lou, Zayn doesn’t make me happier than you do. No one does. And Kendall and I could never be in a relationship. For one Kendall is too strict for my daily shenanigans. Kendall and I are strictly friends. And Taylor, She's Just.. She's My Past.. I Can't Change My Past But I Swear It's Just Misunderstanding.. Trust Me Please..?"

When Louis still didn’t look up Harry moved next to him and placed a hand on Louis' cheek.

" I don't Know What We Are Louis, But You Are Not Just A Fling Baby.. And I'm Not Willing To Give Up On ya" 

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's and buried his face in Harry's chest, breathing in his scent.

Harry Relaxed and returned the embrace. Harry hummed contently as Louis buried a hand in Curly Locks and scratched his head, making the His Boss practically purr. 

Harry leaned Down and kissed Harry deeply as if he hadn’t seen Louis for months. 

Harry's hand gripped Louis' hair in a harsh grasp and pulled him closer.

Harry nipped and licked at louis' bottom lip until the shorter guy opened his mouth to allow entry.

Harry gave a low moan as he explored Louis' mouth as if for the first time. 

Harry's hands gripped Louis' shirt tightly, pulling him closer. 

Harry couldn’t have been happier than in that moment and nothing would ruin it. 

Well, except for the lady that was suddenly yelling at them for the inappropriate behavior and how they were corrupting Little kids Around. 

Louis Turned Red And Harry Could Care less About Damn Lady Or kids Around.


	10. Chapter 10

Being CEO Of Company comes With Great Responsibility And tons Of Money , which Also Means Attending Bored Ass Meeting.. 

Harry Is habitual Of Such meeting But Not Louis.. But Because Louis Is Harry's PA he have to Attend Every Meeting With Harry.. 

Louis Is Taking His Job So Seriously, Harry Is proud Of Him..

He Felt His Phone Vibrated He unlocks his phone and pulls up the message.

Harry Is Not So proud Of Him.

 

☆ Louis   
2:34 pm  
Sirrrrrrr, have u had lunch already? 

His eyebrows knit together. Louis has not eaten lunch yet? It’s almost 3 o’clock -

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
2:34 pm  
Yes, why?

 

☆ Louis   
2:35 pm  
nothing~ i was just gonna suggest you can always eat me out if you haven’t had lunch yet ( ‘ㅅ ‘ )

Harry slams his phone on the desk harder than he intends to, causing all eyes in the room to turn on him. He feels his cheeks heat up.

Fucking Louis Tomlinson. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Louis' lips twitch into a smug smile. 

God, what he wouldn’t give to be able to punch that smile off his face right now. And kiss near his upper lip afterwards. Wait.

”Are you alright, Mr.Styles?” Jay, the media relations manager, asks. He seems genuinely concerned.

“I’m fine.” Deep inside, he thanks the high heavens that his voice is not giving away the embarrassment he’s feeling. 

“I just received a jumpscare message. It was my niece.”

Luke, the newly hired junior strategist, stops in taking down notes to half-shout and half-whisper to him from the other end of the table. “My nieces do that too!”

Harry gives him a curt nod. On his left, he can feel Perrie And Niall shooting him Funny glares. 

Harry ignores them and signals for the meeting to continue.

Two minutes later, his phone vibrates again. 

He tucks his phone under the table, making sure it is hidden from prying eyes before pulling up his new messages. He glances at Louis. He’s still biting his nails.

 

☆ Louis   
2:38 pm  
i’m so bored lol

2:38 pm  
aren’t u?

2:38 pm  
there are better things we could be doing rn ;(

2:39 pm  
like me rubbing my face against ur crotch as u finish ur analytics report ;(((((

2:39 pm  
OR alternatively me riding ur dick to the journey of success Mr.Styles...

Harry feels like his cheeks are overheating now. He can only wish he doesn’t look like an embarrassed tomato. 

To make matters worse, he feels a surge of pleasure shoot down his southern regions. 

No, no, no. He’s not getting turned on with Louis' stupid ass text messages in the middle of a meeting.

He looks up to see Louis staring at him with a visible glint in his eyes. He’s no longer biting his nails.

He shoots Louis the most terrifying glare that he could muster.

Louis only grins at him, the little fucker.

He ignores him and concentrates on the meeting instead. This is not time to be fooling around, especially now that it’s Liam’s turn to speak. 

Liam is going over the promo mechanics for this campaign when he feels something nudge his thigh.

He peeks under the table to see Louis' socked foot try to play footsie with him.

He glances briefly at the latter. His chin is resting on his palm as he (pretends to) listens intently on whatever Liam is talking about.

He takes out his phone and drafts a short reply.

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
2:45 pm  
I swear to God, if you don’t stop right now Louis Tomlinson…  
We’re in a meeting.

 

☆ Louis   
2:46 pm  
Ok captain obvious  
finish your sentence! what if I don’t want to stop?? what would you do?? ( ´ ∧` )

Harry puts his phone back in his pocket, determined to ignore Louis for the rest of the meeting. 

Liam is now talking about the website launch of the campaign, which is also due next week. 

He’s about to ask him regarding their scheduled posting on social media when he feels louis' foot on his thigh again, this time traveling up north until it stops short near his crotch.

Harry tries his best not to visibly squirm on his seat while he pries Louis' foot away from his lap.

 

“When are you going to send the invites to media and bloggers, Zayn ” Jay asks. 

Zayn glances at Louis.”I’ll start emailing them once Louis is done with his work , Louis Is New ,Young Means he Have Got Ideas ”

Jay turns to Louis. “When are you going to be done?” He checks his planner. “The latest should be Friday.”

Louis grins at Zayn “I’m already done. Just waiting for the Mr.Styles's approval then it’s good to go. I’ll follow up .” 

Under the table, Louis presses his foot down on Harry's crotch, causing the other to jolt.

Liam catches this and gives him a quizzical look. “Is everything alright, Ha-Mr.Styles ?”

“I-I’m alright,” he checks the timetable on his laptop, “I mean yes, everything is alright. We’re right on schedule, so far. Kendall should be sending out press invites this week,”

A glare directed to Louis, “just waiting for the client’s approval of the PR. Website should be up by Wednesday, 9 AM KST. Before then, postings should be done on the client’s social media accounts, Friday, we do the press conference. Is there anything else I’m missing?”

At that, Harry feels his phone vibrate once more. Everyone in the room simply shakes their heads.

Niall proceeds to discuss their digital strategy for the campaign following next week’s events. He takes this chance to check his phone. He tells himself he’d stop humoring Louis just a while ago.

 

☆ Louis   
3:08 pm  
you are missing something

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
3:08 pm  
What?

 

☆ Louis   
3:09 pm  
My Ass Aroung Your dick.

Harry suddenly catches himself in a coughing fit when he takes a sip of his coffee while reading the last message. 

Zayn pats his back in sympathy. Out of his vision, Louis subtly covers his smile with his hand.

Once he’s done, Harry straightens up in his seat and loosens his tie. Since when did his shirt feel this suffocating? Fuck office dress codes. But more so, fuck Louis TomlinSIN 

He starts writing a reply when Zayn leans in to whisper to him, “You know, you really shouldn’t sext with your Boyfriend when you’re at work.”

Harry stares at Zayn incredulously as if the latter just accused him of doing the most shameless act he could ever think of. Well, he’s not exactly wrong.

“I am not sexting my Boyf-- He's Not My Boyfriend Zayn, Shut up ,” he hisses.

“Whatever you say. It’s just that your ears have been red since you started looking at your phone.” Zayn grins at him knowingly. 

“No judgement, though. I understand the thrill.” Zayn winks at him.

He suddenly wants the ground to swallow him whole.

Fuck it, he knows two could play this game.

He leans back in his chair and stares at Louis until the other notices him. He rolls his sleeves, revealing toned forearms, eyes remaining fixated on Louis the whole time he does so.

Something flashes in Louis' eyes – a mixture of desire and curiosity. His phone vibrates at the same time that Louis finishes typing on his phone.

 

☆ Louis   
3:17  
what are you doing after this meeting, Mr.Styles ? still have work or u gonna head home straight?

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
3:18 pm  
I’m gonna choke you, that’s what.

 

☆ Louis   
3:18 pm  
ヽ(^。^)ノ

3:18 pm  
kinky ;))))))))

 

3:20 pm  
well i was just gonna suggest if u have nothing else 2 do after work  
maybe u could jus do me instead, hm??

Harry prevents himself from letting out a groan. 

Harry is busy talking about their client but his mind is focusing on somewhere else. Trust Louis to completely throw him off track when he wants to. 

Now, he really wants to choke him after this meeting. Preferably with his dick.

 

Harry types out a reply one last time before he turns off his phone and places it back on his pocket. Louis' phone vibrates in front of him.

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
3:25 pm  
Meet me in Your office after this ALONE 

 

Upon Arriving At Louis' Cabin He Was Welcomed By Half Of His Stuff Who thinks It's Not Louis' Office But A Hanging Out Spot. 

 

"You overgrown asscouch!" Harry shouted, a vein popping on his forehead.

Louis just stared uncomprehendingly at the His Shitty Boss for a few moments.

"... what did you just call me?" Louis asked slowly.

"An overgrown-"

"Yeah, I got that part."

Harry paused to glare balefully at the other man before he finished repeating himself. "-asscouch!"

"What does that even mean?" Louis replied, nonplussed. 

He wasn't even sure what Harry was So angry about , All He did Was Entertain Himself A Little But much less what an asscouch might be.

"Well, from the sound of the term, it most likely means that you're an ass who also happens to be a couch,"

Niall piped up helpfully. He then proceeded to plunk herself down Leaning Into Couch Over Liam And Zayn and proclaimed 

"He doesn't make a very good couch, though." he shifted around, trying to find a more comfortable position, but the hard thigh muscles upon which he was seated did not offer much in the way of comfort.

He received a glare from Harry as well, but he was used to that reaction from him and it didn't phase him one bit.

"I'm Gonna Fire You All."

Harry turned on his heel and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I still have no idea why he called me an asscouch," Louis said.

"Eh... it's Harry. Might Be Stressed Or something." Zayn Said Hopefully 

"Or In A Need Of Wank " Niall Said Lazily As Liam And Zayn Settled Him Between Them.. 

Well, Louis is Fucked He Knows.. Or Gonna Get Fucked.. x


	11. Chapter 11

☆ Louis   
11:34   
Are you busy?

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:36  
I was sleeping...

 

☆ Louis   
11:36  
Is it late there ?

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:37  
Louis We Are In Same Country, same Town.. Work at Same Place , Are You Drunk?

 

☆Louis   
11:38  
Went To Club. Horan got me drunk.

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:38  
Shit. How is he?

 

☆Louis   
11:39   
He's fine... He got ME drunk.

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:39  
Well, you're drunk he must be many kinds of fucked.

 

☆Louis   
11:40  
I wish I was...

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:40  
What?

 

☆Louis   
11:40  
Fucked.

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:41  
You are... you're shit faced, I can hear the slur Even On Text.

 

☆Louis  
11:43  
No. Fucked fucked. Like, fucked. You know.

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:43  
Are you making hand gestures? 

 

☆ Louis  
11:44  
I was miming fucking.

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:45  
Well of course. Where Are You? Please Tell Me You Aren't At Pub Anymore.

 

☆Louis   
11:46  
Noo.. I wanted To Dance More but That Fake Blond Bitch Got Me Home And Changed My Clothes Put Me Into Bed. :((((((

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:47  
Wtf Tomlinson ? 

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:47  
WHO? 

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:47  
WHO BLOND? 

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:47  
WHY? 

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:48  
WHY DID YOU WENT HOME WITH HER? 

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:48  
LOUIS TOMLINSON YOU ARE GAY  
TELL HER YOU ARE FUCKING GAY..

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:48  
LET ALONE TO TOUCH YOU.. YOU SLUT GET THE FUCK OUT RN.. 

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:48  
TELL ME WHERE ARE YOU DUMBASS.. 

 

☆ Louis   
11:50  
Neil 

 

★ Frog Face ♡  
11:50  
WHAT 

 

☆Louis   
11:51  
Neil Took Me Home.

   
★ Frog Face ♡   
11:51  
Oh.. 

☆Louis   
11:53  
Y tell niel I'm Gay?   
I'm Not Even Gay.  
I'm in fact straight Harry.

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:53  
Yea Okey Sweet Cheeks..  
Go To sleep. Please. 

 

☆Louis   
11:53  
Don wna sleep yet   
Want your Dick plis 

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:53  
Louis.sleep. 

 

☆Louis   
11:54  
Call Me Darling.

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:54  
Louis My Darling.

 

☆Louis   
11:54  
Call Me Baby First.? 

 

★ Frog Face ♡   
11:54  
Louis Baby, Please Sleep? 

 

☆Louis   
11:54   
Hehehe.. Okei Harry With No Style .. Good nite.

 

 

Louis Was Cursing Himself In Morning While Entering Into Classroom, Rereading The Conversation But That Small Smile On his Face Cannot Be Denied.. 

 

There was a reason why professors told their students to keep their phones off during class. 

It was easy for students to become distracted by a call or a text from a friend. 

Louis didn't often get messages from anyone during his class hours, but either way, he really should have followed the rules.

His pocket vibrates from his phone receiving a text message in the middle of a lecture, and he looks up and around cautiously before bringing it out to check whatever it is someone sent. 

It's a message from Mr.Styles, and he's not entirely sure why the man is even texting him in the first place , Harry Knows It's Louis' Collage Timings. 

 

Even so, when Louis opens the text message, he is definitely not expecting to get a picture of.... Clothed Ejection. ??

Before he could even process the fact that it was Harry , that sent this to him, another text appeared under the picture.

 

★ Frog Face ♡  
9:32  
What do you think?

It hits him then. 

It's Harry's Dick.. More Like Morning Wood 

Louis eyes open wide and he leans back in his seat, causing the old wood he's sitting on to creak loudly. 

A few classmates turn to look in his direction, and he smiles nervously and shrugs. 

There's no way Harry accidentally texted the wrong person, it wouldn't be like him at all. Why on earth did Harry have to be so...unpredictable at times? He curses at the man under his breath while typing out a response.

☆Louis   
11:33  
what the hell am i supposed to think???? 

Louis gets a reply almost instantly, and he's embarrassed at how his hands fumble while trying to unlock his phone.

 

★ Frog Face ♡  
11:35  
Just tell me What Do You Think.

What a weirdo. But still, Louis scrolls back up to take a better look at Harry's problem , Although He Have Harry's Dick Brunch Of Times By Now Mannn Oh man.. 

☆Louis   
11:36  
It's Big.Hard.Thick. Also Why???

He turned back to listen to his professor drone away about the respiratory system, but his full attention is gone. His leg is quickly bouncing up and down, curious and anxious to see what Harry's response would be. 

When his phone vibrates once more, he looks down at the small screen and nearly chokes when he reads the message.

 

★ Frog Face ♡  
11:38  
Because You Are Getting Fucked By It, of course.

He never should have replied.  
Louis Knew Harry Would Take Revenge Of What He had Done Yesterday.. 

Louis could not afford to lose his focus right now, and it's ridiculous that picturing Harry (he maybe has Wank Picturing It Every night ) Wanking Himself Lazily, is the one thing distracting him like this.

Seriously, of all the times...

Thankfully, today was just a review lecture and he didn't actually have to attend. He had to get out of the lecture hall before he makes a fool out of himself in front of the entire class.

Office was miles away from the university, and if he could have things his way, he'd be at Harry's Room right now confronting him.

Instead, he made his way back to his apartment near the school, half hard, and hoping no one on campus noticed his reason for rushing.

Louis threw his keys aside the moment he locked the door, and flopped onto his bed in the next room. 

After taking his phone out of his pocket, he made quick work of removing his belt and unzipping his jeans, and pushed his pants down to his thighs.

 

He reached over for his phone to get a better look at Harry's picture he was sent, and found he had received yet another message from Harry. He probably didn't notice his phone vibrate while he was jogging.

He had a feeling the message was going to be Harry laughing at him or taunting him, to tell him the whole thing was Revenge From Yesterday to get a rise out of Louis while he was in class. 

He was not at all prepared for a picture of Harry's torso and waist, laying flat on his bed, covered by nothing But Reveling White Sheets . 

His body was sprawled across the sheets comfortably, and while his face wasn't a part of the picture, he was clearly unashamed To Do this to Louis. Underneath the picture was the message:

Like what you see?

God, did he ever. He tapped on the picture to enlarge it, while palming his cock from outside of his boxers, trying to sear the image into his mind. Nevermind The Sheets, Louis Had Seen Harry's body like this before But There's Something About The Picture , Bare chested with his dusty pink nipples standing at attention, and the way his long, hairless legs bent so that his knees touched in a coltish, shy manner... Louis could only imagine his smug little grin, acting all playful for him...

"Oh, fuck it."

Louis reached for the "dial" key next to Harry's name and number, and brought his cell to his ear. The phone rang about four times until he was greeted by Harry's Morning voice.

"Tomlinson," he heard the man hum, "to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mr.St--Har, you-- nngh, Dick," he gritted out, "why did you send me that?"

"What was that about my Dick, which You Were Willing To Ride During Meeting Yesterday?" He can hear the snark in Harry's voice, and wishes he could be at that house right now to hold him down and... and, well, do something about it.

"Mr.Styles," Louis spat, "don't avoid the question."

"I was just bored is all," Harry said innocently. "I Woke Up, And the First Thing---"

"Bullshit. You were 'bored' so you-- uhhn, fuck, you send me a pic of your Dick? "

Harry is quiet on the other line, at least until he hears him give a "tsk."

"My, my," Harry cooed, "Was my Little Problem really that arousing for you? Tell me-- are you touching yourself right now?"

"'Little Problem' my ass," Louis growled. "And so what if I am?" 

Fuck if Harry never lets him live it down for the rest of his life. 

He's the one that started it with that Text Teasing anyway... there's no way in hell that Louis wouldn't get himself off with that.

"Talk to me then... what are you thinking about?"

Louis hesitated. Was this seriously about to happen? Is he really being given the chance to have phone sex with His Boss right now? His breath turned heavy at that thought as he continued to rub himself from the outside of his boxers.

"I-- ah, I-I'm..."

"Use actual words if you can, Tomlinson ."

"Mr.styles...I, I--"

His hand stills the moment he realizes that he's never actually talked dirty while having sex with Harry before , Its Always Harry. 

It always seemed too cliché and tacky in porn, and he never found the appeal , He Was just teasing Harry during meeting.. 

He just hoped it wouldn't turn Harry away. "I-I've never... not like this, um... wh-what should I say..?"

"Whatever comes to your mind. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Oh, I... your mouth, I'm thinking about your mouth on me."

"You want me to suck you ?" Harry teased. "Because I would if you asked. I'd love to take you in my mouth."

Holy fucking shit, this was really happening. 

The thought of Harry swallowing his cock was more than enough to get him going again. 

With his initial nervousness disappearing, he pulled out his now fully interested cock, and swirled his thumb over the tip.

"Fuck yeah Sir ," he gasped, feeling his arousal return tenfold. "And your body is so-- ah, you look so smooth and pale, I wanna touch you, I wanna leave marks everywhere."

He could hear Harry's breath hitch at that, and by the unmistakable sound of a waistband snapping from the phone, he knew that the man on the other line was just as interested as he was. 

The hand Louis was using to hold his phone to his ear was gripping on impossibly tight. He figured he'd probably break his phone in some way by the end of this, and pressed on the "speaker" key on the screen before setting the phone next to his head on the pillow.

"Don't stop, Louis, tell me more."

Pre-cum began to form and dribble down the head of his cock, and Louis caught and used each dewy drop to slick himself up. His other hand slid under his shirt to skitter his fingers over his chest and abdomen, pretending that it was Harry's hand , the way Harry Use to do , feeling and appreciating his body.   
He could here Harry deep breaths.

"Shit, Louis... the things I'd do to you..."

"Yeah? What would you do to me Mr.Styles?"

"Mmmh, as cute as they are, the first thing I'd do is rip those pants Off You. Can't do much unless you're all wet and loose for me."

Even through the phone, Harry's moans sounded delicious. 

Louis could feel himself really getting into it now, and had no problem with continuing.

"I'd spread your legs and eat you out until you're begging for more... lap you up inside and out and push my fingers in when you're wet enough. And then I'd fuck you so good, baby," Harry whispered. "You like it Deep And Slow, don't you?"

"Mr.Styl--"

"Don't you?"

"I-- ah, yeah..!"

"I like that too. I wanna give it to you nice and slow Too , Get you used to my cock before I slam it into you..." 

Louis licked his lips and matched the pace of his stroking to description. 

"I'd get as deep as I could go-- yeah, I know you could take it all."

Louis pauses to squeeze the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming, and tries to focus more on hearing the other man's Voice rather than his own pleasure. But, hell, as if that helped any... the sounds Harry made was his pleasure.

 

Harry could hear Louis whine on the other side, and decided to continue, turning it up another notch after he calmed down a little.

"Lay you on your back and give you a slow, sweet, fuck... " The slick sounds over the phone became louder and more frequent. Harry could hear the creaking of Louis' mattress and some shifting on the other line, and he knew for sure that Louis was fucking himself now.

"Are you still wearing Anything?"

"Not anymore."

"Good. How are you touching yourself?"

"I'm using my fingers," Louis panted.  
"I-I have three in... I'm so close." He sounds completely ragged, and it makes Harry pump his own cock faster.

"Are you gonna cum?"

"Yeah," he's full-on whimpering now, high-pitched and breathy, "Harry, I-- ah, mmmnh ohh fuck..!"

Harry hears him make strangled noises and soon enough, Louis was gasping for air to catch his breath.

The sound of him cumming pushed Harry closer to his own orgasm, and he spoke up first to break the silence.

"How was that? Feel good?"

"Yes, oh god..." Louis mumbled. "But you're still not finished yet..."

"A-ah, I'm getting there--!"

"I can tell..." Louis purred. "You were right, But I do like it rough Too."

Harry can't even come up with any kind of response other than a strained grunt. 

Harry sounded so warm and pleased, he could practically see him spread out and satisfied in the afterglow.

" I want you to really fuck me Hard Mr.Styles ."

"O-oh.. fu-fuck, I need--"

"Bend me over Your Desk and give it to me hard and fast. Would you finish inside me and fill me up?"

Harry lets out a desperate "Uh-huh," and groans louder than he intended.

"That's what you want, isn't it? You Wanted Me To Bend You Over Desk In front Of Those 19 People Present In Meeting And Pond You Like Little Needy Angel You Are "

His mouth is open slack-jawed, he's drooling slightly and certainly panting now. 

Harry starts bucking his hips upward, fucking his own fist as if it was Louis' ass seated right on his dick. "Lou--Louis, I'm gonna--!"

"Cum in me, Mr.Styles..."

Harry squeezes his eyes shut as milky-white cum erupts from his cock, shooting onto his hand and shirt, and spilling over to ruin the sheets covering his mattress. 

It's too good, and he can't even begin to make a sound to express it. He shivers through the remaining moments of bliss, feeling over-sensitive and unable to move any part of his body voluntarily.

Before speaking again, he waits for his own breath to even out.

"We really should have done a video call."

The low chuckle Harry gives in response is like music to his ears. "Maybe After Another Meeting."

Louis to drift off to sleep in the mess he's made, knowing he'll regret not cleaning up right away when he wakes up, but can't bring himself to care at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

Louis Practically Begged Harry To Take Him To Coffee..(or may be given A Long Teasing Blow job)

So here they are..  
Standing in line at Louis' favorite coffee shop. 

When they reached the front, the young Girl behind the register gave Louis a suggestive smile. 

"A medium black coffee, please," Louis said, not seeming to notice the Girl's bedroom eyes. 

"I'll have a medium latte," Harry said in the coldest of ways. That obviously wasn't enough to get the point across. 

"Name?" The Girl asked, looking at Harry coolly. 

"Harry"

She wrote his name on the cup and turned back to Louis with a small smirk.

"I already have yours "

If looks could fucking kill.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," Louis said with that stupidly cute smile he always gave everyone. 

Harry restrained himself, not wanting to cause a scene.  
He practically slammed the money on the counter. It was exact change. He didn't want to trifle with that smug bitch any longer. 

Harry hooked his arm through Louis and pulled him to the "pick up" area to wait. 

Louis still had not noticed Harry's absolute fuming. For some reason, that just made him angrier.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Harry asked, jaw set.

"Does what bother me?" 

"You know what I'm talking about. That," Harry said bitterly, scowling at the Girl behind the counter. 

"About the girl? No.. I Come Here Often.." Louis Said. holding back a small laugh. 

Harry's eyes widened, but he said nothing. He unhooked his arm from Louis and crossed his arms. 

"One medium latte for Harry"

He attempted not to throw the scalding drink in the girl's face.

"And... one medium black coffee for Regular Cutie."

Harry nearly spilled hot latte all over himself. Louis just laughed and thanked her.

They exited the cafe without Harry climbing over the counter and beating the young Girl unconscious somehow. 

Louis was still laughing about the incident. Harry wasn't exactly chipper.

"It's not funny," Harry said, his blood still boiling.

"I thought it was quite endearing," Louis said. Harry shot him a look of hurt and anger.

"Oh yeah, it was fucking precious," Harry said, seething even more now. Louis' smile disappeared quickly.

"Mr.Styles..are you Jealous ?" Louis thought for a moment. The perspective he had fought to bury all this time was now resurfacing quickly. Did he have to worry? 

"I just didn't like the way She was looking at you," Harry said. He took a gulp of his latte and he didn't even mind that it scorched his esophagus on the way down. "And what does it say about you when you do nothing about it?" 

"I'm Not Interested In Anyone.. Especially Not her.. Why do You Care Anyways ?" Louis Said. 

Harry was caught off-guard by how furious he sounded.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so jealous and judgmental all of the time Sir. Have you ever considered that?" Louis asked, his words poison in Harry's veins. He had not even noticed that his latte had dropped to the ground.

"You're such a dick Tomlinson!" Harry countered, lacking the mental stability to come up with a reasonable argument. 

"Yeah, it's always my fault Mr.Styles.. ! I know!" 

"You know what? I have some fucking errands to attend to and I would rather not waste my time trying to tell you why you're being a douche!" Harry yelled, stomping on the spilt latte at his feet. 

Louis looked a bit taken aback, but he glared.

"I also have some fucking errands, Mr.Styles" He said through gritted teeth. 

They had stormed away from each other..

It's Been A Week To Their Fight And  
For Weeks now Harry always see Louis and Liam together whispering. 

Yeah, yeah He get it. It might be just a harmless whispering but when Louis blushes that’s another story.

Last week, Liam just lied to Him . He told Harry he went outside with Zayn but Harry fucking saw him in the mall with none other than Louis. 

He followed them. 

Then they went to a restaurant. 

And not just any restaurant! 

It was Harry's favorite restaurant. 

How dare them! Harry was livid!

That's Enough For Harry...

He went to his And Niall's Apartment. 

He's going to confront Louis and will slash Liam's throat. 

If he doesn’t want Harry anymore he could have said so. But Harry Means Nothing to him.. So Louis Doesn't Felt A Need To tell Harry..

! Now Harry feel sad, anxious but most of all furious.

When Harry knock on door. He heard some noises inside. He leaned on the door and listened.

“F-fuck. Hurry up, Liam!”

“Ugh… ngh… I’m trying! I’m almost done!”

“Aggh, Liam! C’mon! Use the lube idiot!”

“Uggghhh….

“C’mon. Almost there.”

“Ahh! Hhhaaa… Wow, feels good.”

That’s it..! 

Harry heard enough he changed his mind.

He's going to murder Liam and then cut off Louis' balls.

He kicked the door so hard that he hinges broke and the door gave way.

“Harry? ” Both of them are surprised.

Harry went immediately to Liam and hoisted him up into the air and slammed him to the nearest wall.

“Mr.Styles... Stop!” Louis shouted. 

He was scared.

“How dare you touch Him Liam!!!  
How Fucking Dare You Cheat On Zayn” Liam was scared shitless plus he can’t breathe because he’s still hanging in the wall.

 “Stop! Harry!

Harry won’t listen. Louis was panicking and confused. He’s afraid he might kill Liam for real.

Liam tried to form some words but no sound came out but it was enough for Louis to understand what he was trying to say..

 

“Harry!!!” Louis shouted with all his might but Harry was relentless.

He walked and put himself in front of Liam and Harry. 

He looked at Harry and caressed the older man’s cheeks forcing Harry to face Him.

“Harry!” Louis shouted again. “Will you marry me?”

The question made Harry loosen his grip on Liam. He stared at Louis confused but the anger is definitely dissipating. Liam was coughing on the floor.

“What did you say?” Harry said in a soft voice.

“I-I Umm.. You Were.. Not Listening.. so I...To Get.. You Attention.. ” Louis Said with a blushing furiously.

“You are Such A Slut Louis.”

“I wha-wait what?! I’m not!”

“You are always with Liam. You Were Fucking Behind My Back.. Moreover.. Liam ?? What About Zayn? How Could You Fucking Do This..” Harry sounded so hurt that it made Louis' heart ache too.

“I- no Harry I’m not going to leave Zayn. I was asking for Louis to help what to say in my proposal. I'm Planning To Purpose Zayn, so I was asking if he could help me. We were trying to rehearse but I pushed the ring too far in His finger that it got stuck..” 

Louis showed the ring. It was a simple silver ring with Greenish to Grey colored stones...

Harry stared at him.

"Gosh Harry.. I would Never Ever Cheat on Zayn.. He's My Love.. My Everything.. I would preferably Die Then to cheat him.." Harry Could Hear Faint Numbness In His Voice..

"I'm Sorry Liam. I just.. lost My Shit.. you know Zayn--" 

But Liam Cut Him Off With A Hug , He Knows Harry Better.. he knew Harry Would Start crying..

"I get it bro.. God.. Zayn Got Some seriously Back huh? " Both Of Them Smiled And Liam walked out With That. 

 

Harry turned to Louis. "Louis Listen I'm Sor---" 

"Fucking you listen to me!!" Harry was shocked once again by the explosive emotion in Louis' voice. "I never thought that for one second! I was So Upset for a week.. I Would never.. Never.. With Someone Else.. Mr.Styles.. It's You.. it's always you.. "

Harry continued to stare directly into Louis' eyes as he clenched his fists tightly. Louis was starting to shake with rage. And for some strange reason, 'fighting' with Harry was making him a little... horny. It was shameful.

"Why Wont you Do that ?" his reply was quieter this time.

"Because.... Because Mr.Styles.. Because.. " Louis Was So Lost At Words.

Silence. There was no reply.

Their eyes locked together.

Slowly... Louis' gaze slipped down to Harry's lips.

It was a mistake.

The first animal to look away loses.

And with a hungry growl escaping from the back of his throat, Harry was on top of him.Louis felt his back hit the wall, and found another, familiar pair of lips smothering his own.

The kiss was angry and full of burning, animalistic desire. Harry's lips overwhelmed him, and he could barely keep up with their movements.

Soon, Harry's hands were grabbing his waist. His nails dug sharply into Louis' back, forcing him to let out a feeble moan and tangle his fingers into Harry's Curly hair. A shock of pleasure left a tingling feeling rushing down his spine.

Taking the chance- Harry nibbled at Louis' slightly parted lips and his tongue grazed over the lower lip roughly.

Biting back roughly, Louis tried to fight back. But, he quickly surrendered and allowed Harry to violently slide his tongue inside his mouth. As they rubbed their tongues together roughly, an electric pleasure ran through their bodies.

Harry heard Louis' soft, weak moan, and his desire flared up. Slowly yet harshly, Harry entwined their tongues. Louis gasped softly whilst he grasped at black strands of hair, making Harry let out a short sharp gasp. Passion was gradually building in his hips... And it seemed to be building up even faster in Louis.

Teasingly, a couple of Harry's slim fingers eased their way under Louis' shirt. He slowly moved his hands upwards, caressing Louis' side.

With a sigh, Harry pulled his lips back from Louis', leaving them connected by only a chain of saliva, and stared into his eyes.

Harry's eyes were hungry.

Louis' eyes were begging.

"...More-" was Louis' weak whisper. "...I want you to touch me more."

With another soft snarl, Harry roughly grabbed a fistful of his shirt and forced him into the next room- throwing him down aggressively onto the bed, and climbing on top of him.

His hungry eyes stared down at Louis like a wolf as he licked his lips. He could feel his prey's hot, heavy breath hit his bare skin.

Once again, Harry slid his hands under Louis' shirt. But this time, he ripped it straight off and tossed it aside onto the floor.

Just the sight of Louis half-naked body was building up the passion that already burned in his hips. He was getting harder and harder by the second, and Louis seemed to be reacting even faster.

Harry's cold, slender fingers ran up Louis' hot body, wanting to explore every inch. He couldn't have cared less when they scratched Louis' sides, making him bite his lip to stop his voice spilling out in pain.

His hunger wouldn't be satisfied until Louis had been completely ravished.

Capturing Louis' lips with own again, Harry suffocated him with a strong kiss. There were sparks in his body as they connected, just like before.

His hands made their way up to Louis' chest. With a gasp, Louis dug his heels into the bed. This made Harry smirk, knowing that Louis was really feeling it already. He must have felt Harry's smirk against his lips, because his face was heating up shamefully.

In an attempt to heighten Louis' pleasure, Harry pinched his nipples roughly. It seemed to work, as he felt Louis bite down onto his lips. He was trying to hold his voice back again.

"Don't hold yourself back," Harry commanded in a husky, heavy voice as he pulled away from Louis. He craved the sounds of Louis' pleasure. Each moan sent shivers down his spine.

Harry's wet lips moved down, and sucked on one of Louis' erect nipples.

The same reaction went off in Louis body, and he dug his heels into the bed again and grasped weakly at the sheets. He couldn't get enough of Harry's touch, and he wanted to show him this time. A low moan left his lips, and he closed his eyes as he felt Harry's rough tongue lick the nipple that he had been roughly sucking on.

The other was given the same harsh treatment, only bitten as well. It hurt, but Louis wanted more. It was shameful, but the pain gave him pleasure. And it seemed as though Harry was getting pleasure from his pain.

"You're so hard here," Harry snarled- with a smirk- as his hands rubbed Louis' chest, looking up at Louis with those dark eyes. 

Louis didn't reply, he simply bit back another helpless moan.

It didn't go unnoticed. Green eyes gave him a cold glare.

 

As if he hadn't said anything, Harry crawled back up to Louis and began to smother his lips in angry kisses again. The dominant male's mouth was filled with a smothered gasp as he pulled off Louis' jeans and tossed them aside as well.

"Mr.Styles-!" Louis was already gasping for breath, and sweat ran down his body. Harry's breath was heavy, but not as much as his.

Without breaking their locked gaze, Harry loosened his tie with one of his strong hands and then unbuttoned his shirt. His shirt was soon carelessly thrown onto the floor, revealing his muscular body. He wet his lips with his tongue.

"You're so hard already Louis," he smirked sadistically, his hunger still burning. It was going to consume him soon if he couldn't get what he craved.

With violent force, he grabbed Louis' wrists and forced them up above his head. 

Smirking, he tied them together with his tie, and used the side of the headboard to restrain his prey.

"You'll Gonna Get Punished Louis" he snarled, the smirk not leaving his face.

"Harry.. Harry.. ,".Louis moaned, helplessly. This position... it was very exposing, so he was a little embarrassed. His face was still flushed pink, which wasn't helped by how he was so aroused that he thought it could drive him insane.

"You Were Being Shit.. Teased Me For A Week..," Harry looked him in the eyes, and it was made clear that louis wasn't the only impatient one. 

Harry looked practically starving.

Without stopping any longer to allow Louis to think, Harry forced his legs apart violently, spreading them out as far as possible. Now the position was even more exposing, and more heat rushed to Louis cheeks.

"Mr.Styles-" he choked out, but the other male wasn't listening. Louis pulled against his restraints, but they were tight. It wasn't really like he wanted to escape, though. He wanted to surrender himself to the one he loved, to let him have his entire body any way he wanted.

Suddenly, Louis' boxers were torn off. He was completely naked now, fully exposed. Harry's eyes were wide, and crazy with lust. It was definitely an erotic sight, which distracted him from the embarrassment. The desire filling Louis' hips felt like it would soon explode.

Before Louis could even fully come to his senses, he felt Harry's tongue lick the tip of his already-hard cock. He couldn't control the noises that spilled out of him, and sharp shivers shot down his spine pleasurably. He didn't even have a chance to say anything before the feel of Harry's lips was overwhelming him, and the tip was forced into his mouth. Soon after, Harry was attempting to fit all of Louis' dick into his mouth. The smaller male didn't really know what he was doing yet- but the sensation was still overwhelming.

He could see Harry Loose Curly hair bobbing up and down as he moved Harry cock around inside of his mouth, and the submissive male could soon feel the tip hitting the back of his throat as his warm, wet tongue slid over it. It was hot inside his mouth.

louis tried to grab Harry's head and force himself further in, but his hands were bound too tightly above his head. Instead, he found himself moaning feebly and weakly digging his nails into the 'restraints'. The pleasure drowned out any other senses, and Louis couldn't help but beg weakly for more. Sweat was running down his back as his heart pounded furiously.

He heard Harry gulping something down, and realised that it was a combination of his own saliva and his partner's pre-cum.

"Mr.Styles, what are you-" he murmured, feeling ashamed. But he was soon stopped as Harry pulled away, and he caught a glimpse of his expression. 

Before he thought Harry looked hungry, but now his desperately frenzied expression was so passionate that he was completely filled to the brim with it. Fluid was dirtying his lips. It looked like he couldn't take any more. That was the expression he had before- the wolf looking down at his helpless prey- only ten times stronger. He looked to be panting heavily, too, and his face was flushed.

"...Just fuck me already," Louis said weakly. Harry began to nibble and suck various spots on Louis' inner-thighs, without answering, causing his lover's body to tingle. Eventually, it seemed he couldn't wait any longer.

He looked up, into Louis' Blue eyes with his own Green ones- brimming with shameless and animalistic desire.

"...I don't have lubrication.. shit." he muttered, almost as if to himself.

"No," Louis replied, biting his lip. Harry's looked up in surprise. "I don't mind... just.. want you.. right now." Louis really did feel embarrassed saying that. But it was what he wanted.

"Oh? So you're a masochist now?" A smirk flickered across Harry's face. He was clearly enjoying Louis' humiliation. The restrained male looked away in shame. This confirmed Harry's suspicions. 

"There's no turning back, you know. I'm not holding myself back once you give me the words."

"I want it, please" Louis said, as strongly as he could.

And with those words, his Boss was on top of him again.

He pinned Louis' hot body down with his hands, holding his legs open by his thighs, and began to smother his lips with furious, wet kisses again. Harry's mouth tasted a little bitter- and Louis knew why that was. But it didn't matter to him. All of the passion they were holding in was let loose in a burst of energy.

With one hand, Harry forcefully undid his belt, and removed his trousers, quickly followed by his boxers.

He buried his face into Louis' neck, and bit into it, making him sigh softly.

"This is going to hurt," he whispered, then licked his fingers thoroughly and slid one finger inside of Louis.

Harry was right- it hurt. Automatically, Louis cried out in pain. But pain sent a tingling pleasure through his body, like a gentle shock of electricity.

"I need something bigger," he panted. He need more to fulfil his desires. Louis heard Harry chuckle softly as he buried his face further into his partner's neck, inhaling his scent. It was one that he loved, and one that drove him crazy. He could hardly hold on, but he needed to at least prepare Louis a little bit.

Swiftly, he slipped another finger in, and moved away to look at Louis' expression. His face was slightly contorted in pain, and his mouth was wide open as he was letting out hot, heavy breaths. His eyes were half-closed and his nails were digging into his hands, because of the pleasure. He really did enjoy being hurt by his partner, then.

His solid cock was coated in pre-cum again, and some had dripped down onto his chest. Harry lapped it up willingly, and moved his own cock towards Louis' entrance. They both inhaled sharply.

Harry said he wouldn't hold back.

And, he was right.

Forcefully, he thrust himself inside of Louis as deep as possible. He heard him let out a loud cry, and his eyes shut. Moisture appeared in the edges of his eyes, and sweat ran down his body. His hands tugged against the restrains as he tried to find something to grab on to, and his heels dug into the bed. A deep pleasure was running through their entire bodies- making their hearts pound faster and harder.

"More," he begged. He didn't even seem shameful anymore- Louis had been completely immersed in the pleasure.

"Loosen up," Harry grunted, and he untied Louis' hands from the bed as he began to move. His hands fell limply onto Harry's back, but he tensed when Harry penetrated deeper, and started to dig his nails into him back and grab at his Hair.

Violently, Harry continued to force himself inside of Louis. He thrust rapidly, and the pain was almost tearing Louis apart. Moisture seeped out of the corners of his eyes as his vision became tinged with red. But each thrust brought them both more and more pleasure, fulfilling their dirty, dark desires. Louis expression was dripping with the pleasure and lust, and he tried to keep his eyes open to watch Harry as he moved.

The muscular man's body above him was starting to drip with sweat, and hot breaths were leaving his slightly parted lips. Louis could feel them against his bare skin.

As Harry penetrated Louis slowly deeper with each thrust, he became more and more out of breath.

Slowly, he fell forward and grasped firmly onto the headboard for support. He felt Louis' hot hands grab his arms tightly as he gasped beneath him. Both men were buzzing with pleasure.

Eventually, Harry had managed to get inside of Louis completely. It took a lot of effort. He panted, and then tried to look for a spot where louis felt it the most.

Louis moaned and gripped Harry's solid arms tighter. He must have hit a good spot. The dominant male decided to continue hitting that spot- and he was right.

"Feeling it-?" he panted, a smirk covering his face again.

"Mhm," Louis responded simply, and he tried to open his eyes a little more to watch Harry's expression. "I wanna see your face... when you come," he moaned softly, and it dripped with desire. The desire was about to explode.

"As long as... I can see yours," Harry grunted, feeling bursts of pleasure like electric jolts through his entire body- his entire mind.

"I'm gonna-" he inhaled sharply, and felt the pleasure explode. It was like no other feeling that could ever be experienced. As Louis cried out, his chest suddenly became splattered with his own semen. He shut his eyes and panted, feeling a buzzing sensation tingling all over his body. It was a strong, fulfilling feeling of pure ecstasy.

He'd gotten his deepest desire.

And soon after he opened his eyes, he felt Harry stop moving and let out a rough grunt and a moan. His insides soon became warm and wet as he was filled with fluid. Harry was also filled with the buzzing feeling of bliss.

"Harr--" he began to try and stop him, but it was too late- Harry was already greedily licking up all of the liquid from Louis' chest...

"...And you calls me a cockslut," Louis panted, grinning at getting his own back.

"Shut it," Harry grinned back, and collapsed onto Louis' chest- breathing heavily. "I wanna stay inside you for a while."

..."Sure" Harry smiled automatically, and stroked a hand through his dark hair. No words could express what he felt for this man- but he hoped that what they just did possibly could.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Ziam because Why not ?

Zayn swears he has never been more happy to dive headfirst into his work. normally, reading through the seemingly endless stream of excel files sent to him would bore him to death but right now it’s the perfect way to distract himself from Liam's mysterious words and he desperately tries to focus on the statistics and how they differ between sales years and not on the worry that’s bubbling up in his stomach.

It's working well, the whole distracting himself thing, until he realises that he’s somehow, for the first time ever, he’s managed to complete all his assigned work for the day and it’s still fifteen minutes before he’s due to finish. 

He shoots off the new figures to Harry, letting him know that all his work is finished and Zayn'z day just keeps getting weirder because Harry is giving the clearance to go home early.

He’s slow as he packs up his stuff and he stops to say goodbye to Louis, who’s currently slump back in his chair, The younger man just whines about him wasting his time and shoos him away, turning back to his computer and Zayn can’t help but laugh.

 

Weird. 

 

He walks to the furthest train station, liam left earlier today saying he have got some important stuff to do, Zayn tried asking him but Liam didn't bother answering his question. 

 

Zayn knows that he putting off the inevitable but ever since Liam had texted him earlier, his mind has been swarmed with thoughts of what their ‘talk’ could be about. had he done something to annoy Liam? 

or worse, 

Did Liam want to break up? is that why he’d sounded so serious earlier?is that why he didn't told Zayn why he's leaving earlier? Is that why He didn't offered to pick Zayn from office? 

Before he even realises it, the train is at his stop and he just manages to stumble out of the carriage before the doors slide closed again.

The sudden realisation that Liam might want to end their relationship hits him hard and his mind goes fuzzy as he blindly walks out from the station.

They’ve been together for two years now, maybe Liam just got tired of him. Zayn can’t really blame him.

 

He’s so distracted it takes him three times to fit his key into the lock on their front door and when he finally steps inside he almost bumps into Liam, who was clearly on his way to open the door for him. 

 

Their eyes meet but Zayn can’t hold it for long, eyes darting down to look at his feet as he moves further inside the apartment, kicking the front door closed as he goes.

 

Everything is so awkward & Sad. 

 

He’s just about to head to their bedroom to change out of his stuffy work clothes when Liam's hand wraps around his wrist and he lets his boyfriend drag him over to the sofa in the main room.

 

“sorry, i know you probably want to shower and stuff but i feel like if i don’t say this now then i never will.” His voice is serious and Zayn guesses that his speculation was right.

Liam gonna break up with him, He had to find another work because he can't work at same place as Liam's without touching him or smiling at him or Loving him.. He just loves liam so much, He had to leave Harry, louis ,Niall ,perrie his best of the friends and his perfectly constructed world is going to shatter into tiny little pieces.

 

“i’ve been working myself up for so long over how i was gonna say this, it’s almost ridiculous. we’ve been together for two years and i’ve been thinking about this for at least half of that and still, i have no clue how to go about it.”

Liam reaches out for him again, squeezing Zayn's hands in his own and Zayn braces himself for the impending heartbreak when Liam goes to speak again.

“So uh, i know this is nothing special or fancy or anything but, um, would you like.. maybe ? Only if you want to marry.. fuck, i mean do you wanna get married...TO ME , preferably.”

“If you think that’s best for the two of us the- wait WHAT,” Zayn chokes out, his whole body freezing as Liam's words finally process. 

“you want to get married. like 'married' married?”

“Yeahhh? I thought that was clear? what did you start saying? what did you think i said?”

Suddenly Zayn feels like a terrible human being. he ducks his head to look at his lap, mentally cursing his inability to be optimistic about things.

“i- i thought you were gonna break up with me,” he murmurs, his voice quiet as he desperately wills for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. 

The seconds of silence that ensue are almost painful and Zayn is fully ready to get on his knees and apologise for having so little faith when Liam breaks down.  
His head falling back against the sofa as he barks out a laugh.

All Zayn can do is watch as Liam laughs and giggles, his eyes creasing as he struggles to calm himself down. 

It's ridiculously cute but Zayn finds that he can’t really enjoy it when he knows that Liam is, in fact, laughing at him and his pain.

“i can’t believe you thought i would break up with you,” he chokes out between laughs, shifting his body weight so that he’s pressed up against Zayn's side. 

“you’re stuck with me forever now, i’m not ever letting your dumb ass go.”

His words make Zayn's heart tug and he moves his hands to cup his chin, pulling him up so that they’re face to face. 

Liam stops laughing almost immediately, tongue darting out to lick his lips as his eyes flicker between Zayn's eyes and his mouth.

“you’re so easy to shut up,” Zayn jokes before he’s closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

It’s only when Zayn's hand is reaching out to grab his that he freezes before.

Liam can feel He's already Hard but he doesn’t care because 

how could he forget the most important thing about a proposal?

He jumped and Ran into bedroom. 

Zayn stays perched on their Sofa as Liam runs out of the room, deciding not to question his weird behaviour and instead smiling because Nothing can be better then the moment he had. 

But. 

He was wrong. 

 

It’s only a minute or so later when Liam is back, and he tackles Zayn down to the Couch.

“i’m so fucking stupid. i proposed to you but i didn’t even have the god damn ring to give you,” he says, seemingly flustered as he pulls a black velvet box from behind his back.

 

Zayn can’t help but gasp when he opens it because

Holy fuck.

 

The ring is beautiful. the base is a simple silver band but in the centre it has three emeralds embedded in the metal and Zayn can’t help himself from reaching out to try and touch it.

 

“nuh-uh mister, that’s not how this works,” Liam says, his voice jovial as he pulls the ring from the box before discarding it to the side. with his free hand he grabs Zayn's right hand and easily slides the band onto his ring finger. 

He can’t help but marvel at how nice it looks on his hand, and Liam is honestly so happy that he likes it.

“it’s kinda lame but, inside of yours my name is engraved and vice versa with mine, so that uh- whenever we take off the rings our names will be pressed into the skin , it was Louis idea” Liam voice fades off at the end of his sentence because he realises how gross and sappy it sounds explained out loud. except Zayn doesn’t look like he minds, if the sweet smile spreading across his face is anything to go by.

He eagerly wraps his arms around Liam, nuzzling his head just underneath his jaw. “you are so soft and gross, what did i do to deserve you.”

Liam laughs. “i don’t know, maybe god felt pity for you so he blessed you with an angel like me.”

“you’re so greasy,” Zayn whines, though he doesn’t make any move to let go of Liam. 

“yeah yeah, like you aren’t too,” Liam replies, still laughing lightly as he pulls himself out of Zayn's arms. “c’mon, i thought you needed to shower.”

“but i don’t really want to anymore.”

“if you get in the shower within the next five minutes, i’ll suck you off.”

“suddenly, a shower sounds like exactly what i need right now.”

“yeah, that’s what i thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I Continue ?
> 
> For Any Question Or Suggestion Find Me On Twitter - 
> 
> @Suhu_xx 
> 
> Or find me on insta maybe? 
> 
> Suhu_x


End file.
